To See the Sunrise
by JLynnBear
Summary: Kagome had always loved the sunrise. But after a demon attack left her blinded, she was forced to navigate the feudal era knowing she would never see it again. Sent to Sesshomaru's palace to heal, the daiyoukai shows her how to walk on her own again. And as they grow closer, Kagome shows him how to truly see the sunrise the way she always had. Post-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, friends! It has been quite some time since I've posted anything. I have been incredibly busy. I had a baby in December of 2017, and life has been full of chaos since. I've also been working very hard on my own novels, which are now being reviewed by a literary agent for publication. Fingers crossed that they love it and offer to represent my work!**

 **Anywho, I adore Sesshomaru and Kagome. Canonically speaking, I know they would not work. I get that. But I love them anyway. This story was inspired by the song My Understandings by Of Mice and Men. Don't ask how, it just popped into my head while listening :) It's only 12 chapters, completed. I will edit and try to post a few chapters a week. Usually I set myself to a strict schedule with posting, but my life is too crazy. Just know that I WILL 100% post a few a week.**

 **Enjoy this story, friends! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, and this is very important - constructive criticism is completely welcome. Hate is not. Please know that while I am pursuing a professional writing career, this is only fanfiction, and it was written mostly when I was running on 2 hours of sleep and a ton of coffee. There will be errors. But I did my best :)**

 **God bless!**

* * *

Kagome had always loved watching the sunrise.

There was something so magical about watching the stars fade one by one, seeing the sky change from black to pink and yellow, then finally to blue. There was a special kind of beauty in the clouds that morphed with the dawn, in watching the sun peek over the horizon and burst into the sky, bathing the whole earth in warm radiance.

The sunrise had been her comfort on days when her anxiety peaked, particularly after she'd begun her journey with Inuyasha. Insomnia had never been an issue when she was younger, but searching for jewel shards and being hunted down by a murderous, psycho hanyou had left her with a bit of anxiety that typically reared its head at night when she was vulnerable. During those times on their travels, when she would lie awake and stare at the stars, counting each one until the sun came out, she would get up before everyone else and just watch the sunrise.

Inuyasha had never questioned her—sometimes he'd joined her.

Sunrises were always beautiful, both in her time and Inuyasha's. No matter where she was, she felt at home as long as she could see the sunrise. When she was in her own time and missing her friends of the past, she could watch the sunrise and feel that they were with her. It had gotten her through those three years after the well had sealed. And when she was in the feudal era, she always felt as if her mom was right there, watching the dawn come to life.

This morning's sunrise was just as magnificent. It was a tranquil morning. Kagome woke up to brilliant sunshine, and after grabbing her basket, she met up with Sango to do the laundry. Kagome had spent the night before helping Inuyasha secure the perimeter of Edo, so she was a little tired, but she couldn't complain. Not with a morning like this one.

Since Naraku's defeat, Japan had become peaceful. For the most part, that is. Youkai were still ever present, and they were learning to coexist with the humans peacefully, but it was a slow process. There were a lot of youkai that still held their prejudices against humans, some still seeing humans as a snack rather than a neighbor.

Kagome had made the decision to stay in feudal Japan once the well reopened after those three years. Those few years had given her plenty of time to think about what she wanted to do with her life, and that was to help people. Once the well had reopened, she'd known her calling was to help Inuyasha. She'd gone through the well fully understanding that she would never return to her own time. But it was worth it. Now at twenty-three, she had yet to regret her choice. She loved helping Inuyasha, and she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

He was her soul mate. Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara—they were all her family. How could she have left them all behind?

Inuyasha wouldn't know what to do without her, anyway, and Kagome had to agree that she would be lost without him, too. There was a time when a romance had blossomed between them. But they were too close. They would always love each other, always hold the other close, but romance was just out of their reach.

But that was okay.

Kagome had been told, repeatedly, that being the Shikon Miko gave her plenty of prospects. And there were more than enough men interested. She would find someone. And Inuyasha had taken interest in someone, anyway. A woman named Akane. She was a Neko, of all things—the irony had made Miroku laugh endlessly. But she was a good match for Inuyasha, and Kagome was pleased for him.

Sango fluffed a blanket out, the cloth making a loud _snap_ in the air that scared Kagome from her thoughts. "You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked. "You've been staring at that tree for five minutes now."

The miko blinked, then laughed. "Sorry! I'm just a little tired after last night. We were out pretty late."

Smiling, Sango fluffed another blanket. "I heard. Miroku went out with Inuyasha this morning, so I got the full story from him. Sounds like it was a busy night."

Birds chirped happily nearby, and Kagome sighed contentedly and sprawled out across the ground. Summer mornings like these were spectacular. The breeze was warm, but not too warm. Just comfortable.

"I know we defeated Naraku years ago, but I still have moments where this peace just seems so surreal." She grinned when Sango sat down beside her. Sitting up suddenly, Kagome began braiding her long, raven hair. "It's just so incredible here. I feel like any moment now, Naraku is going to pop up out of nowhere and destroy this beautiful morning with miasma."

At that, Sango laughed. "I understand the feeling." She pulled Kagome's hair over her shoulder, finishing the braid for her. "I feel like that sometimes. It's even worse now that we have children. I just want them to be safe."

"I know."

The slayer was quiet, and Kagome gave her a look. Sango was her best friend—she might as well be her own sister. Kagome knew her like the back of her hand, and she could tell something was on her mind. But she didn't have to push for information, as Sango took in a breath and secured Kagome's braid with a small ribbon. "Have you thought about a family?" she asked hesitantly. "You know, you could settle down with anyone you wanted."

"Sango—"

"I know, I know," she said, hands upraised defensively. "But I just want you to be happy."

Kagome gave her a soft smile. "I am. I promise."

A crack filled the air, bringing their attention to the tree line south of the clearing. The trees shook, the branches cracking and splintering as something approached. Something massive.

Sango hissed, running for her weapon, which was leaning against a nearby tree. Kagome reached behind her for her bow, then gasped. She'd left it at Kaede's house this morning. Of all mornings…

Kagome lunged out of the way when a large demon broke through the tree line. It was one of the biggest demons she'd ever seen, with olive green skin and horns—everywhere. It turned its beady eyes to Sango, then Kagome.

And then it started running, knocking Kagome out of the way as it barreled after Sango. "Hiraikotsu!" she screamed, throwing her weapon hard at the demon's face. It landed with a crack before spiraling back to the slayer, the impact slamming the creature to the ground with earth-shaking force.

Kagome grinned. "Nice!"

At this point, the demon sat up. And it was then that Kagome noticed three important details: the first being that the demon was able to get back up very quickly. The second was that it was very, _very_ mad. And the third, and perhaps most crucial thing she noticed, was that her foot was stuck in a hole.

And not just stuck, like "oh no, let me just pull my shoe off and problem solved." No—it was seriously stuck. A tree root underground had her foot jammed in place, and no matter how she moved, she couldn't get away.

How she'd gotten herself in this position, she would never know.

She looked up at the demon, swallowing her fear. A blur of red streaked past, and Kagome nearly fainted with relief as Inuyasha flew by. "Watch out!" he shouted, brandishing his Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha—"

"Kagome, _run!_ " Sango screamed. She was at the edge of the clearing, Miroku pulling her to safety.

Kagome winced, yanking at her foot. "I can't—"

"Wind scar!" A blur of wind sliced through the demon's arm, effectively making it ten times angrier. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at Kagome. "Move your ass, wench!"

No amount of bite could disguise the fear in his voice.

"I'm stuck!"

He swiveled, then cursed as he ran toward her. But the demon had been watching. And planning. And even with his speed and powerful strides, Inuyasha could not reach her in time.

The demon opened its mouth, clear liquid spraying from his maw and hitting Kagome right in the eyes. Her blood-curdling scream pierced the air, and Inuyasha couldn't breathe past the dismay crushing his lungs.

"Kagome!" Sango sobbed, barely held back by Miroku. " _Kagome!_ "

But all Inuyasha could see was Kagome falling to the ground, covering her eyes. And the scent hit him too late, the burning foulness of it turning his stomach.

Acid. The demon had sprayed her with acid.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha barked. "Get her to Kaede!"

The monk nodded. "Right." He and Sango swept in as quickly as possible, grabbing Kagome and quickly dislodging her foot before heading back to the village.

The next thing Inuyasha saw was red. Red from his own fury, seeping into his eyes and distorting his senses. Red from the demon's neck, where Inuyasha ripped clean through its olive flesh with his claws.

A kill had never before been so satisfying.

The world went silent, the only sound over the ringing in Inuyasha's ears was the rapid beating of his own heart. What would he find when he reached Kaede? Would she be able to heal Kagome? She was a miko healer, but that didn't mean she could heal an injury like this one.

When he reached Kaede's house, Miroku was there to greet him at the door. Inuyasha's blood ran cold when Sango's soft crying hit his ears. Golden eyes widened, his ears flattening as he looked to the monk. "Is she okay?" he rasped.

Miroku shifted on his feet. "Listen, Inuyasha." Another fidget, a deep swallow to rid the lump in his throat. "Kaede can't heal her."

And just like that, Inuyasha's world fell apart.

He'd failed her. He had been too slow, and he'd failed her.

Numbly, the hanyou pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. Kaede gave him a forlorn look. "There is not much I can do, child."

"There has to be something."

"Not I, child. I cannot give her the treatment she needs," she said gravely. Sango whimpered beside her, running her fingers soothingly through Kagome's hair when she stirred. "This goes beyond my expertise."

Inuyasha removed his suikan and draped it over Kagome, giving her shivering body extra warmth. It was the very least that he could do. "There's gotta be someone that can help."

The elderly woman nodded, and hope burst within Inuyasha's heart. "Aye, but it will be hard to find someone willing," she said. "The girl needs a youkai healer."

Hope, fragile and hesitant, flared in his chest so strongly that it stole his breath.

Kaede may have thought that was a hard thing to come by, but Inuyasha knew otherwise. His brother's palace was home to the best youkai healers in all of Japan. Inuyasha would have to swallow every ounce of pride, every ounce of dignity, and bring Kagome to him. He would beg on his knees if he had to.

If it meant saving Kagome, he would shred his pride in an instant.

Inuyasha wasted no time in picking her up, ignoring the others' protests. "Sesshomaru has healers," he said with a grunt. Kagome whimpered at the movement, and he gently settled her in his arms. "He can help."

Sango grabbed his arm. "Are you sure? Do we need to go with you?"

"You'll only slow me down." He softened the blow by adding, "No offense. He can help."

He walked out of the room, Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha!"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at Miroku.

"Be careful," the monk said. "We'll be here."

Giving a firm nod, Inuyasha jumped into the trees, launching from treetop to treetop in the direction of Sesshomaru's palace.

* * *

The sunrise was dull.

Sesshomaru had never cared for watching the sunrise. When you saw as many sunrises as he had in his lifetime, the view became unimpressive. Each day brought the same dawn, whether it be clouded and dim or sunny and bright—they were all just the same. Just as uneventful.

His morning began early, like always. He made it a habit to start each day by securing the perimeter of his palace. Walking—ensuring that what was his _remained_ his—had always been one of his habits, but now that he had Rin to take care of, he took extra precautions for her safety.

Nothing out of the ordinary came to his attention. The only scents he found as he walked the perimeter were that of the servants and the guard, Rin, and the nature surrounding. Farther away, within his borders but not near the palace, Kouga's wolf pack was passing through. They bore him no harm, so Sesshomaru felt no need in pursuing them. A few random youkai were within the area, and then humans in the nearby village.

Same. Nothing new to report.

When he returned to the palace, he ate breakfast with Rin. For having seen her only the night before, she had plenty of new things to brief him with. Unsurprising—Rin was an ever-flowing fountain of conversation. Sesshomaru entertained her, listing quietly to each new tidbit she found fascinating enough to tell him. Then he patted her on the head and left for his study.

His study was where he spent most of his time. It was a comfortable room, situated adjacent to his own room at the end of the hall in the pack wing. The screen doors were made of silk painted with ink murals of the surrounding landscape, and the room within was just as luxurious. The floors were polished wood, the low desk crafted of mahogany. Floor cushions were made in rich silks, and a fire burned comfortably in the pit. Two more screens on the opposite side of the room opened out to a small engawa that overlooked his private gardens. To the left, the lake was shining brilliantly below, visible beyond the garden perimeter.

Sesshomaru had never cared for material possessions. But finery came with the territory. After Naraku's defeat, he assumed his position as Western Lord, and with that title came responsibility. And luxury.

Sitting gracefully, Sesshomaru swept his hair over his shoulder and picked up one of the scrolls his attendant left for him to approve this morning. It was all the same. Requests from the southern region for healers and medicines, which he approved. Offers of marriage to the young Rin—those he disintegrated with his acid.

Just as the sunrise, his day was uneventful.

Or, it would have been.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he'd been reviewing, his attendant standing in the doorway. Tsubaki bowed, and Sesshomaru watched him cautiously. Tsubaki, being a water dragon, was unfailingly calm in nature. His cool disposition could almost rival that of Sesshomaru— _almost._ So when he entered the daiyoukai's personal study, his scent both nervous and urgent, Sesshomaru took notice.

"Inuyasha-sama has arrived," the dragon said, gray eyes shifting around the room. "He brings Higurashi Kagome, the miko."

The daiyoukai allowed himself a moment to consider the implications of this message. Tsubaki's scent implied urgency, but his body language remained calm. Sesshomaru looked back down to his scroll, dipping his brush in ink and holding back his sleeve as he moved the brush to the scroll. "Inuyasha is a welcomed guest of This Sesshomaru. The miko as well. See that their needs are met."

Their feud had ended when they joined together in the fight against Naraku. Sesshomaru bore no ill will toward his half-brother, despite having no communication with him. However, he'd taken him in as a member of his pack. He would not back away from the peace their alliance had given them.

"Ah, forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama." Tsubaki shifted, navy hair sliding over his shoulder. "Inuyasha-sama demands your presence. He says it is an emergency."

The lack of respect for Sesshomaru's title and power struck a nerve of frustration, but Sesshomaru pushed it aside. Inuyasha had never been known for his manners before. He most certainly would not start now.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru stood. More than likely, Inuyasha would waste his time, but Sesshomaru did not voice those suspicions out loud. He realized that assumption was wrong when he reached the hall that led to the main room. He could smell the wrongness in the air. Inuyasha's scent was clouded with anguish and fear, large amounts of guilt and aching sadness. Alarm bells chimed in Sesshomaru's head.

And then Kagome's scent hit his nose.

She was injured. She smelled exhausted and scared, her pain so thick it burned his nose.

Servants pulled the screens open at the end of the hall, and Sesshomaru was greeted by Inuyasha's whispered reassurances and gentle shushes—a stark contrast from the inuhanyou's normal gruffness. A hiss sliced through the air, and Sesshomaru's golden gaze landed on Inuyasha. The miko was cradled in his arms, a wet cloth pressed to her eyes.

Inuyasha's raspy voice cut through the quiet. "You got healers."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement. A demand spoken urgently.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, his youki pulsing and mingling with the miko's reiki. It recoiled like an injured animal when his youki got too close. He quirked a brow. "What has happened?"

"She was attacked by one of Naraku's demons. It came out of nowhere and sprayed acid venom in her eyes, and—" He was rambling. His heart was hammering in his chest. "Help her. If you got healers, help her. _Please._ "

Sesshomaru felt the smallest inkling of worry, despite all the barriers he'd put around his emotions. He _never_ allowed himself to feel deeper emotions. They were a nuisance, and entirely unnecessary. But something in Inuyasha's tone disturbed the careful balance in Sesshomaru's existence. His half-brother was begging. Literally begging for help.

"Tsubaki."

The dragon, who'd followed him from the study, stood at attention. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"This Sesshomaru will show them to their rooms. They will stay in the pack wing." Sesshomaru was mildly impressed that Inuyasha didn't argue, but his half-brother was too worried. Pain and fear twisted around his scent so tightly that Sesshomaru struggled to find anything else in his scent.

"Of course," Tsubaki said. "Will that be all?"

Sesshomaru stepped closer, letting his power glide along Kagome to assess her injuries. She'd fallen unconscious, which was probably to her benefit. The pain she was experiencing was no doubt intense, and being unconscious meant less pain. He felt her forehead, then lifted the cloth just enough to see her eyes. They were screwed shut, the surrounding skin inflamed and swollen.

"Have the healers prepare and send them to her room."

Tsubaki bowed and scurried off while Sesshomaru led Inuyasha through a series of large rooms and wide hallways until they reached the pack wing.

Sesshomaru had never known his half-brother to be subtle—in any comprehension of the word. Inuyasha was loud, boisterous, inappropriate. He had the temper of a viper and all the subtlety of an explosion. This quiet, shaking hanyou was a stark contrast. He followed Sesshomaru silently, holding Kagome tightly in his arms. Sesshomaru could hear his heartbeat, smell the misery wrapping around Inuyasha so tightly that his usual earthy scent was impossible to find. One glance proved what Sesshomaru already knew—Inuyasha's ears were slicked back, his golden eyes wide with dread.

"This is your room," Sesshomaru said. A servant pulled the screen open, revealing a spacious room with a large futon. It was elaborately furnished, too formal for Inuyasha's comfort. Sesshomaru led the way to an adjacent room in the hallway. "This is the miko's."

Numbly, the hanyou stepped inside and carefully laid Kagome on the soft futon.

The next hour was a blur to Inuyasha. He'd never relied on his brother for anything. Just the idea of needing the bastard left a bad taste in his mouth. But he would never forget all that Sesshomaru did for him that day. And he would never forget how much he depended on his silent reassurance.

Four youkai healers—two Inu, a Kitsune, and a Neko—arrived almost as soon as Kagome was settled on the futon. Sesshomaru remained present, and Inuyasha refused to leave the room, even when it was advised that he leave. He stayed by Kagome's side, holding her hand in his as if letting go meant losing her forever.

Sesshomaru remained because he could feel her aura, and somehow, for reasons unknown to him, his power reacted with hers. Inuyasha was only hanyou—he did not have the capability to feel another's aura. But Sesshomaru was a daiyoukai, and that blessed him with capabilities far beyond Inuyasha's comprehension. His youki reached out to Kagome, and her aura instinctively latched onto his own when the healers began their work.

Her aura reaching for his so desperately was a cry for help, a desperate plea. Sesshomaru was breathless at the hold she inadvertently had on him. Pushing out, he let his youki wash over the room, let his energy fill every inch of space, let it slide over her skin like a protective blanket.

Never before had the daiyoukai offered his youki for the comfort of another, Rin being the only exception. But this connection their auras had, the agony in the miko's scent, forced him to act.

He could not explain it.

He could not understand it.

But Sesshomaru stayed alongside Inuyasha as the healers began repairing the miko's injury. All the while, he wondered at the way her aura grasped at him like a desperate child, seeking and seeking and seeking.

And at the way his own aura grasped back.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no sunrise when Kagome finally woke up. At least, not one that she could see.

She knew her eyes were open. She knew there were people in the room with her because she could hear them talking. She could even smell medicinal herbs and fresh green tea. She had a sense of her surroundings, based off of the limited knowledge her senses were giving her—she was not alone, there was medicine, and there was tea. That was all she knew. From those pieces of information, Kagome understood that she was most likely in a room with healers.

But she couldn't see.

She couldn't see the ornate furnishings in the room. She couldn't see the views of the waterfall from her window, or the sparkling lake below. She couldn't see the faces of the healers with her.

It was a rarity for Kagome to cry. She had been through a lot in her time traveling with Inuyasha that had conditioned her not to. There was no point in crying over the things that you couldn't control, in her opinion. Occasionally she'd be homesick, shed a tear or two, and brush it off. If she focused on her sadness, she would only get sadder.

But when she opened her eyes and realized that she would never see the sunrise again, she cried.

There were so many things to cry about when losing your eyesight. She would never again be able to see Inuyasha's face—or Sango's, or Miroku's or Shippo's. She would never even see her own reflection again. But none of that hurt as much when she realized that the sunrise would forever be a memory.

She cried hard, for what felt like hours. Great, big sobs that shook her body. The healers backed out of the room respectfully, in an effort to give her privacy. There was nothing more they could do for her. What she needed now was time to cope and adjust.

Inuyasha tried his best to comfort her, but he had nothing to say. What _could_ he say to Kagome, when she'd just lost so much? She would never see him again. She would never see anyone again. She would forever be limited to what she _couldn't_ see.

All because he'd been too weak.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he bit out. "It's my fault."

This only made her tears fall faster. "No, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "If I'd been faster, and—"

" _No._ "

He looked up, ears flattening to his head. She reached out, her hand searching for his. Inuyasha bit back a forced aside a fresh wave of guilt as she brushed her fingers across the floor, missing him entirely. He grabbed her hand to help her, and he was shocked by the ferocity she squeezed his fingers.

"Don't you _dare_ start thinking like that," she said. "This was not your fault. Don't ever think that you could have done something differently. You saved my life, Inuyasha. If you hadn't been there then, I wouldn't be here _now_."

She gasped when he suddenly wrapped her in his arms. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if…"

If I'd died, Kagome concluded.

She forced a laugh and pushed him away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Let's stop talking like this. I'm alive, I'm safe. Everyone is okay." Inuyasha could smell the deceit on her—on the fake happiness she slapped on like a mask. But he said nothing.

"So," she said, pulling her knees to his chest. "Where are we?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his expression morphing into sadness. "The Western Palace." At her blank expression, he expanded, "Sesshomaru's home."

Kagome blinked, brows furrowing. "He has a palace?"

"Yeah."

She considered this new bit of information for a long moment, and then she gasped. "Is this where you grew up?" The silence she received was answer enough. "So you were born here? This is your family's home."

" _Was,_ " he corrected. "This was my parent's home, when my father was the Lord of the West. I only lived here when I was a child."

"Oh. Is it big?"

"Too big. It's damn near impossible to miss." Too late, the scent of her sadness hit his senses, and he mentally shook himself for his insensitivity. He looked at her, studying her for the first time since the accident. The healers had done an incredible job. She looked the same—the damage to her skin had been easy for them to heal. On the outside, she was the same.

But her eyes gave her away. Not just the color, the milkiness, but the way her gaze moved. It didn't flit from here to there as it once had. Kagome had always been transfixed by the simple beauty of the earth—a trait Inuyasha had always loved about her.

Now her gaze was still, and when she looked in his direction, it went right through him.

The milky glaze to her eyes would also take getting used to. Blindness usually only looked like that in elderly, to Inuyasha's knowledge. But the healers had told them that due to the nature of how she lost her eyesight, her eyes were clouded. And they would remain that way.

Tucking dark waves behind her ear, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What does it look like?"

"The palace?"

"Yeah." She forced a laugh, shrugging. "I can't exactly see it, so…tell me about it."

Inuyasha hated the pain in her voice. But he cleared his throat and pushed on. "It's big." He winced at his lame description. "Let's see… It's high off the ground, suspended over the water and connecting on either side of the lake."

"That sounds incredible," she breathed.

"Keh. It's alright."

Inuyasha tried to envision how much was going to change for her. Not being able to see was bad enough, but… She would have to learn to walk without stumbling, to learn the world by touch. And then, what seemed even worse, was that making new memories would be different. Inuyasha's memories were associated with scent and sight, and based off of everything his human friends had told him, they associated memories mostly through sight.

She didn't have that anymore. So how would she make new memories? Just through sound?

"When are you heading back home?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha's ears laid back. "I'm staying for a week. I want to stay longer, but I have to make sure the demons in the forest are taken care of."

"I understand." A genuine smile stretched her lips. "You need to keep everyone safe—especially Akane."

His eyes filled with remorse. "I would stay here if I could."

"Inuyasha, go." She reached out, carefully, until her fingers met his chest. She traced the familiar beads hanging from his neck. "I have to learn to deal with this— I need to do this on my own. You won't always be there to hold my hand."

That hurt worse than anything. "They'll take care of you here."

"I know."

"And I'll come back as soon as I can," he assured. "I'll bring Sango, too."

Kagome moved her hand down to take his, pulling him closer until she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for everything," she whispered. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and as always, leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The months rolled by in a weird convergence of time and seasons. The days passed in a blur, and Kagome couldn't decide if they crawled by at a snail's pace or flew by all at once. She just knew that each day seemed to lack detail. Autumn was in full swing, with winter just around the corner, and from the talk Kagome overheard from the servants around the palace, it was one of the most breathtaking autumns Japan had seen in years.

For Kagome, it was just another reminder of her blindness.

It was an awkward situation. Sometimes people didn't realize that losing her eyesight did _not_ mean that she'd lost her hearing, too. Then there were the people that understood that she could still hear perfectly well. They would be talking about the scenery, and as soon as they noticed Kagome nearby, they would fall uncomfortably silent. Then they would apologize profusely for their insensitivity before scurrying away.

Kagome didn't know what was worse—overhearing them talk about what she couldn't be a part of, or listening to them try to apologize for it.

Her recovery had been fast, cosmetically speaking. The healers managed to repair her skin so flawlessly that there was not even a trace of a scar. To the touch, the skin around her eyes was soft and smooth. But it was the mental damage that was taking so long to recover from. Learning to walk around without stumbling. Learning to feel around so that she didn't trip or run into furniture—which still happened all the time.

The past few months, Kagome had fallen more than she had in her whole lifetime. Which was saying something, because she wasn't exactly known for her grace. She'd always been the clumsy girl, and falling was something she was used to.

The first few weeks had been terrible. Without eyesight, falling had become so normal that it was strange to see her standing upright. At least, that's how she'd felt. She wasn't falling nearly as often anymore, and she could walk around relatively easy now, if she held onto the wall. But it was still difficult, and she found herself stumbling most places. The healers assured her that she was doing well, but Kagome had her doubts.

Rin was the savior of her sanity. She spent her days with Kagome, distracting her from all that she'd lost by spreading her infectious happiness. They had endless conversations about anything and everything, and sometimes she would join Kagome in the afternoon for tea and sweet buns. Rin was the light in her days.

And then there was Sesshomaru.

Whatever hostility he'd shown her in the past was gone. He remained distant for the most part, and quiet. But he would check in with her daily, usually in the evening when he joined them for dinner. According to Inuyasha, she was now considered pack, which meant several things—she had the unlimited protection of the alpha, which would be Sesshomaru, and the palace was now her home, should she wish it. It also meant that she dined with the pack. Rin loved the extra company, loved having a woman around to talk to, and while Sesshomaru usually said nothing unless addressed, he didn't seem to dislike her company, per se. He was just indifferent.

It was weird to be around him so casually. But the strangest part was his concern for her. Despite her wishes, Sesshomaru had assigned two guards to watch over her.

"One of the guards will escort you at all times," Sesshomaru had said that first week. "For your own safety."

"Absolutely not," Kagome had shot back.

He'd then given a low growl that Kagome had taken as a warning. "Miko."

"If I'm going to learn to—to deal with this, then I need to walk by myself."

Sesshomaru had looked her up and down, golden eyes narrowed in calculation. "Fine."

And that had been the end of that discussion.

Or so she'd thought.

Apparently he'd ignored her demands. Yamato, a Kitsune, and Daisuke, an Inu, were her constant companions. They were usually quiet, occasionally reaching out with a gentle hand to steady her or guide her in a different direction. For the most part, they acted as if they weren't there. When she'd asked them about this, it fell awkwardly quiet until Yamato softly said, "Sesshomaru-sama has asked that we keep a low profile, so it is not uncomfortable for you, Miko-sama."

Oh, she could have laughed.

Having constant bodyguards that didn't speak wasn't exactly comfortable, as it were.

It was an effort of patience to learn her way around this labyrinth of a palace. And Kagome had bumped into every servant, wall, vase, and piece of furniture here at least twice. It was mortifying, and so far she'd learned nothing about the layout of Sesshomaru's home. Or the rooms. Or where she was going. Half the time, she had no clue where she was.

Blindness is a funny thing. Kagome could still hear. She could still feel and touch and taste. Some of those senses were even heightened now. And some would say that after what she'd been through, she was lucky to only have lost her eyesight.

Lucky—another funny thing.

The thing about blindness is that the world both passes you by and stops around you. Kagome could hear the birds chirping in the early dawn, could feel the morning breeze on her face, the dew on the grass—if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the air warming gradually with the rising sun.

But she couldn't see it.

Present but not present.

Aware but unaware.

It was maddening.

It seemed each time she managed to come to terms with one factor of blindness, she discovered something new that completely pulled the rug out from under her. At first it was the loss of her sense of direction—which she was still trying to figure out. Then there was the realization that she would never see faces again. This one hurt _a lot._ But then, one morning, she'd tried to recall a memory of her time hunting Naraku, and while it had all been clear in her memory—the events, the conversations—it had also been fuzzy. She could remember who she'd been speaking with, but their face was becoming blank.

And it was awful.

There were too many factors she felt as if she couldn't control now. But learning to walk on her own, learning to memorize her surroundings and be able to go where she pleased without an escort was something she _could_ control. Even if it took years, she would memorize every inch of this damn palace if it killed her. Because she was tired of being dependent.

That's what she was doing today—starting by memorizing the pack quarters. It was a small start in such a large place, but it was a start nonetheless.

It was proving to be far greater of an effort than she'd anticipated.

At least she could walk fairly steadily now. Tripping was still an issue, but at least for the most part, she wasn't wobbling all over the place.

After spending the morning walking through the main halls of the palace with Rin, Kagome worked her way back to the pack wing, her ever-present guards just behind her. She turned down what she hoped was the hallway that housed the pack rooms. But she miscounted her turns, and then she froze in the middle of the hallway.

Damn.

Biting her lip, she reached out for the wall, her frustration growing when she realized she recognized nothing. Asking the secret guards for help was always an option, but it would be her last resort. Kagome was just tired of asking for help. Tired of being lost. Tired of tripping and bruising and stumbling.

Tired of darkness.

So she followed this unfamiliar path, guessing by the sounds around her that she was in the pack wing, just not knowing exactly which way she was going, or which hallway she'd turned onto. At least she knew she was in the right area. Her room was here somewhere. Hopefully she wouldn't stumble into a vacant room thinking it was hers. Or worse, she thought with a pang of mortified fear, Sesshomaru's room.

Hands trembling now, she stopped and recounted the turns she'd made. None of it made sense, and now she was utterly confused. With a grumble of irritation, she stormed off in the direction she was facing. Sooner or later she would come to a wall or a door or something. If she really wasn't supposed to be there, the guards would gently guide her in another direction. But if she was, then maybe she would at least be able to get a sense of her whereabouts.

When she reached the end of the hall, she came to a door. Sighing, she felt around for the groove in the frame and pulled the screen open. Fresh air and the scent of flowers caressed her senses, and she gasped, relishing in the warm breeze and the sounds of life around her.

But this was not at all where she'd meant to go.

Kagome waited, listening for any murmured warning from the guards or any gentle touch to her shoulder to indicate she should not step outside, but she received no warning.

And so, taking a deep breath and summoning all her courage, she stepped out into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! Two chapters today :) This chapter was my favorite, and I actually wrote most of it before writing the rest of the story. I loooooove this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as well. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had been confused.

Confusion was not a word in his vocabulary. Sesshomaru prided himself in knowledge—in power and authority and discipline. Confusion only slowed him down. Confusion was a weakness that he hadn't dealt with since he was a pup.

But now, he was confused.

Sesshomaru had always let his senses guide him. As an Inu, he had heightened senses that were unparalleled. As a daiyoukai, he had power and abilities far beyond average. Those who followed their hearts were fools. Instead, he followed what his senses told him. He saw beyond what his eyes could see, using his aura to feel and explore his surroundings. He could smell an enemy a few miles away, he could hear every creak and footstep within the palace. His senses had never misled him, so he relied on them.

But then the miko moved into his palace.

Since the day of her arrival, when her aura had latched onto his in an almost desperate plea, he'd been confused. That sort of connection had never happened to him. Not once in all his years. And since her arrival, his frustration had only grown. He could not make sense of his own senses.

Most humans smelled strange to his nose, but not Kagome. She smelled of softness and warmth and nature kissed by spring rain. But her emotions were too strong. Inuyoukai could smell emotions differently, as if each emotion had its own particular scent. It was how Inu survived, how they categorized threats and enemies. Most scents Sesshomaru could block if he pleased, but not Kagome's. Her sadness was almost tangible, her anger keen.

It had become increasingly frustrating that Sesshomaru had yet to figure out how to block those scents.

And even more frustrating was his desire to soothe.

Kagome's recovery was ongoing. Sesshomaru had watched her go from tripping and falling to stumbling. Now she walked steadily, but cautiously. Occasionally she would trip on something, and panic would explode from her scent, but then she would right herself and the panic would recede. Sesshomaru had gotten used to the sudden bursts of panic and anxiety that washed over her scent, and the way her heart rate would randomly kick up if something startled her.

Her scent affected him far more than he thought it should. The first morning when she woke up after her arrival had been strange. Inuyasha had been waiting for her to wake up, and Sesshomaru had been away discussing some urgent matters with Tsubaki. And then Kagome had woken up. As he'd walked the halls, the first thing he'd noticed was the spike in her scent, alerting him to her state of awareness. And then there had been confusion.

The next thing Sesshomaru had felt was overwhelming, all-encompassing sorrow. There had been only some fear, but mostly sorrow. And then, shockingly enough, her aura had sought his out and held onto his own with a death grip. The scent of her sadness had unraveled him more than he'd care to admit.

And her aching sobs had ripped him in two.

The wind picked up, blowing gold and red leaves into the garden. Sesshomaru inhaled, soaking in the scents around him. This was a rare morning when the daiyoukai went without his armor. Armor was power, and power was Sesshomaru. But today, he'd favored simplicity. Wearing a white silk kimono and pressed hakama, and his ever-present mokomoko, he took reprieve in his garden.

The garden was enormous, the fenced area taking up most of the ground on the right side of the palace. The garden backed into the hillside on one side, and the other side went to the very edge of the cliff before dropping down into the massive lake below.

From this garden, Sesshomaru could see everything. The lake below, the guard barracks on the other side of the ravine, the entire stretch of his palace, the waterfall behind it, and even the forest to the north. Power meant being able to see things at all times, and the location for his garden had been chosen with that specifically in mind.

But it was also relaxing. Reserved for only pack, it was his place of rest and solace. The grass was soft, and there were streams and trees for shade and tea tables for relaxing. Not that he'd ever been one to relax idly and waste the day.

But it was nice to enjoy a slow morning upon occasion.

The wind rustled his silver hair, pushing it over his shoulder. Carried with the scents of pine and earth and crisp water, Sesshomaru sorted through the hundreds of servants to find the miko's scent.

She was getting closer. Behind her, Yamato and Daisuke walked quietly.

Sesshomaru took a sip from his tea bowl, reaching out to her with his aura, tracking her movements. She was in the pack wing, and slowly moving toward the garden. She'd never been here before.

He quirked a brow, hearing a soft _thud_ followed by an even softer curse that would have made Inuyasha proud. The miko had an extensive vocabulary.

The screens leading into the pack wing slid open slowly, and Kagome moved out cautiously. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the entrance, releasing a subtle wave of youki to alert the guards of his presence. He felt them stop, then with a bow of acknowledgement, they backed away. They followed her by his command, for her own safety. Should she stumble, they would catch her. But Sesshomaru would not allow harm to his pack. Their presence here was unnecessary.

The guards closed the doors behind Kagome, leaving her and the daiyoukai alone in the garden.

Sesshomaru watched her, focused on the emotions emanated through her scent. Focused on the soft tremor in her breathing, the hesitancy in her steps. Windswept, she walked through the garden, feeling her way along the path. Her beauty had always been a factor he'd noticed. It was hard _not_ to notice. But standing there, her inky black hair tumbling over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed…she was beautiful.

Golden eyes tracked her movements, predicting her every step and calculating the risks of possible missteps. Sesshomaru flicked his claws through his hair, pulling it over his shoulder as he watched her slowly walk over the bridge. Her arms were out, feeling, one hand grazing the wooden rail delicately. She stared ahead, eyes glassy and focused on nothing. He heard the soft hitch in her breath when she misstepped, but she caught herself. Once her heartbeat returned to its normal thrum, she began walking again.

"Be careful."

Apparently he should have given better warning to his presence. She about flew out of her skin when he spoke. Raising his brows, Sesshomaru waited for her to turn toward him. He actually didn't know it was possible for a human heart to beat so rapidly, but hers was pounding.

"I'm so sorry," she squeaked. Embarrassment took over the rest of her scent as she whirled around in a panic. "I didn't know anyone was here—"

"Miko." She was backing away, arms outstretched. There was a bridge behind her. Sesshomaru stood. "Miko," he said again.

"I'm leaving."

Just as he'd predicted, she nearly backed into the stream. Her yelp of surprise was cut short when he flashed to her, one arm securing around her waist to steady her. "There is a stream."

She blinked, not looking down. "So there is."

Releasing her, Sesshomaru held in his frustration as she bowed stiffly. "I will not hurt you."

"I know," she said quickly. "But I can leave. I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "Miko, this garden is for pack, not just myself."

Her eyes did not look quite as wide as they did before. "I can be here?" she asked cautiously.

"You are allowed."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru studied her. She nervously reached up to tuck her raven waves behind her ears. Her eyes had once been so vibrant. The blue had been piercing, her gaze ever-moving, and the emotions those eyes displayed had been crystal clear. Now her eyes were pale, clouded, and her gaze was still. She looked through him, rather than at him.

He did not like it.

"Come," he said, touching her elbow softly. He led her around the bend of the stream to a stretch of soft grass. At his urging, she sat down, running her fingers through the grass absently.

Never before had she thought that she would sit casually with the Lord of the West.

There's a first time for everything, she supposed.

Sesshomaru looked out at the river. "How have you been recovering?"

"Fine."

The daiyoukai turned away from the river, watching as she plucked at a blade of grass. There had never been a time he'd known the miko to be quiet. She was outspoken, bold, too opinionated for her own good. Her silence was a cold thing. And the sadness that accompanied her scent now was even colder.

"You are troubled."

Kagome looked startled. "This is just taking some getting used to. I'll be fine."

He could smell the deceit on her. "You should know better than to lie to an Inuyoukai."

She held her tongue.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Miko," he said in warning.

Kagome sniffed, letting loose a forced laugh. Sesshomaru frowned. Her laughter had once been bright, melodic. Now it was hollow.

"I'm struggling," she whispered. "I'm trying to be independent and learn how to cope with this on my own, but…" She heaved a sigh, frustration overtaking her scent. "It's hard enough just to learn my way around this place! It's a freaking maze!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That is not all."

Her sorrow washed over him as he studied her. Even her aura seemed to recoil protectively, as if she were guarding her heart. Slowly, she pulled her dark hair over her shoulder, nervously twisting the locks in her hands as she chewed her lip. She was hedging. No good ever came from procrastination.

Growling softly in warning, Sesshomaru encouraged her to continue.

"I'm forgetting faces," she whispered at last. "I know what people look like, but there are details that are becoming…difficult to remember."

Sesshomaru watched as she ran her fingers through the grass again. "You will not forget."

"I will," she said firmly. "I can't even make my way around. I have no idea where I'm going half the time, I stumble and bump into things. I have guards escorting me everywhere I go—I may be blind but I can still feel their presence." Her scent was intense—she was becoming angry. "I feel like a piece of me is gone! I can't… I can't feel around me. I can sometimes feel auras, like the guards, but everything else is just…" She shrugged. "Fuzzy."

He assessed her quietly. Many times, he had tried and failed to understand what she was going through. It was something he contemplated often when he was alone and away with his thoughts. His own senses were perfect, so he had no way to relate to her situation. It wasn't until Inuyasha had come to visit her one time a few weeks ago that he'd got a sense of how she felt.

Sesshomaru had, quite calmly, told his half-brother that how Kagome felt was of no significance to him because he had no understanding of weakness.

Inuyasha's words had been like a cold douse of water.

"Imagine you lost your ability to smell," he'd snarled. "Or your heightened hearing. How the hell would you feel then?"

Put that way, Sesshomaru could understand. Weakness was something he was unfamiliar with, and a world without his senses was unimaginable.

Beside him, Kagome sniffed and reached up to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. The salt of her tears burned his nose, the sorrow mingling with her scent pulling at something deep within him that he could not explain. Sesshomaru sighed softly, wordlessly slipping his mokomoko off his shoulder and securing it around the miko. She stiffened, for just a moment, but then wove her fingers through the soft fur. It was a small comfort that he'd offered Rin on many occasions. There had been times when Rin was smaller and she would wake from a nightmare, and Sesshomaru would silently offer his mokomoko for her comfort. It had helped a child, but Kagome was grown. And her issues were far more complex than a mere nightmare.

"Expand your reiki," Sesshomaru said softly, the deep tenor of his voice slicing through the silence. "Let it expand to all available space." He demonstrated by letting his youki pulse, his energy filling the air around them. It wrapped around them, slid against Kagome's reiki in a soft caress—an invitation to join, to explore. "Feel your energy, feel your aura. Let that guide you."

Kagome was mildly stunned that Sesshomaru was reaching out for her aura, but she forced her bewilderment aside. Letting her power expand, she reached out to meet him.

She felt nothing. "It isn't working."

"You are thinking too much," he said. "Let your mind empty. Envision yourself as your reiki. Let it build and expand, memorize the feel of it as it touches the world around you."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and sent a pulse of holy energy. It tingled against Sesshomaru's skin, fluttered over the ground as she let her power fill the garden. Her breath hitched as she focused solely on her power. Sesshomaru let his youki flow, sent waves of his own energy to mingle with hers and encourage her reiki to move and explore.

Kagome nearly cried.

She could _see_. Not actually see, but she could feel around her. She could envision what the garden looked like. She got a feel for where different trees were, where there were bushes and where there were benches. She got a picture of the layout, the space.

"I feel it," she breathed. She pointed to a maple tree behind Sesshomaru. "I— I can feel that tree."

Sesshomaru studied her quietly, satisfaction filling him to the core when he saw her smile. And not the same smile as before, but a genuine, dazzling smile.

"You are not helpless, miko," he said. "Every warrior falls. It is how you rise afterward that matters."

She looked at him with those milky eyes. "Like your arm."

He fixed his fingers, golden eyes slanting to his regenerated arm. "Like my arm."

She flashed him another smile, and Sesshomaru couldn't understand why that simple token of affection tugged at him so strongly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hnn." He folded his arms together. "It will take patience and practice, but this will help you to walk without faltering."

Just like that, her smile fell. Such a puzzle this woman was. One moment she was beaming, the next she was on the brink of tears. Sesshomaru pulled in her scent, let it fill him. The remnants of her happiness were fading quickly, and in its place was a deep, gut-wrenching sorrow. It nearly stole his breath.

"That doesn't help me remember faces."

Her words were whispered so quietly that Sesshomaru was certain he would have missed him if he did not have heightened hearing.

Again her fingers brushed through mokomoko, and Sesshomaru realized why she absently touching the fur. It was a new texture. Something she could visualize, something she could feel and see through her sense of touch. Using her reiki to feel the world around her would help with knowing her surroundings, but nothing could help her to actually see them. She would know where a tree was positioned, but she would never again see the color of its leaves. She would never again see the beauty of autumn or the vibrancy or spring.

But touch and texture—those were things she could visualize. They were constant.

Her whisper sliced through the silence. "You know, I'm even forgetting what _you_ look like."

For the life of him, Sesshomaru could not figure out why that admission gave him such an ache of sadness.

"I don't remember your markings." She paused, then tilted her head, milky gaze fixed straight ahead. "I _remember_ , but the details are fading. I know there was a crescent here," she touched her forehead, "and stripes here," and then her cheeks, "but I don't remember the exact color. Or which way the crescent faced. I don't even remember how many stripes you have. I want to say two on each cheek, but I'm just not sure anymore."

Sesshomaru could smell her sadness, her desperation, her fear. He did not like it. Standing, he moved closer to her and sat down directly in front of her, close enough that his knees touched hers. She stiffened, holding her breath as she waited.

What a terrifying thing, blindness. To not know what was coming, to not see the dangers around you. Kagome did not possess the Inu senses that helped Sesshomaru, which meant that every new experience would be an unknown. When Sesshomaru's knees had brushed hers as he'd sat down, and she'd tensed, Sesshomaru had felt the distinct burn of her sadness, the sharp twinge of fear in her sent, and realization had slapped him across the face.

He'd scared her.

Not by use of verbal threats or his own power. He'd scared her simply by touching her. Because she couldn't see him, and she hadn't expected the touch. And that loss of awareness shook him to the core. Her fear was quickly followed by shame. Kagome was ashamed and embarrassed by being so easily frightened. Once, she'd fought valiantly alongside Inuyasha and her friends, even Sesshomaru himself, to defeat Naraku. Kagome, a mere human, had taken every new challenge in stride, showing only determination and fierce bravery—now she was frightened simply by existing, because she could not see her enemies. She could not even see her own world.

Deciding that a more gentle approach was necessary, Sesshomaru reminded himself to move slowly, as not to startle her. He swept silken white hair over his shoulder and gently took her hands in his. She jumped anyway, confusion curling around the fear in her scent.

That confusion turned into shock when he brought her hands to his face. "Feel," he said. "Remember."

Kagome was motionless. Wide-eyed. "Sesshomaru?"

"You have lost one sense, but your sense of touch has become stronger. Feel and memorize my face so that you will remember." Sensing her hesitation, he guided her soft fingertips up to his forehead. "My crescent is here." He moved her fingers along the mark, forcing himself not to tremble at the intimacy in that touch. This was for her—not him. "It is cerulean, and opens to my left." He moved her fingers down, tracing along the contours of his cheekbones. "There are two stripes in maroon."

She was so touched that tears filled her eyes. Hesitancy long forgotten, she delicately traced the angles of his face. Sesshomaru was patient and quiet as she ran her fingers over the smooth skin of his face, feeling the lines of his brow, the angles of his cheekbones and his strong jaw. She felt the straight line of his nose, the seam of his lips and the contours of his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her all the while, watched her clouded blue eyes fill with tears, the smell of salt burning his nose. The tip of her nose became red as emotion formed a tight lump in her throat.

For once she was speechless, but Sesshomaru could not find it in him to be amused.

Her fingers moved across his jaw and down, and Sesshomaru allowed her the intimacy of feeling the line of his shoulders and collarbones, exposed from beneath the silk of his kimono. His eyes widened a fraction when she pressed the palm of her hand to his chest, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I feel your heartbeat," she whispered. He let a low, gentle rumble vibrate in his chest, and she suppressed a giggle. "And vibrations." She sniffed, wiping at her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her yukata. "Thank you."

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru realized that he did not like this one bit. The smile she wore was too fragile. This was not the miko he'd grown to know. Her lack of vibrancy was alarming and off-putting.

"I am the same as before," he said. "Only now, I will not attempt to kill you."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Thanks for that. I—" She pulled in a shaky breath. "This is the first time I have felt secure since…"

Sesshomaru could not process the notion of fear, could not imagine how that felt. But to lose your control? To lose your visibility, your power over your surroundings? _That_ was terrifying. But Kagome handled this new earth-shattering change with surprising calm. There was sadness and fear within her, but there was also determination and resolve to keep going. It was admirable.

Kagome was different, peculiar at times. Sesshomaru had become intrigued by her, and if he were being honest with himself, far too interested in her than he was comfortable admitting. He didn't want to dissect that feeling.

"Can I make a request?"

His gaze slid to her. "Hnn."

All at once her countenance changed, her posture straightening and her expression morphing into one of determination. "No more guards."

Sesshomaru sighed. She was unfailingly persistent. And her stubbornness rivaled that of Inuyasha.

She barreled on before he could continue. "You've just taught me to use my reiki, and I'm going to practice that. But I need to start learning how to navigate without having someone stop me every time I'm about to stumble." A gentle smile softened her features. "Sometimes it's necessary to fail before you succeed."

Wise words, indeed.

"I will reassign the guards," he said, after a long minute.

Her relief was visible when she sighed. "Thank you."

The Shikon Miko was an enigma greater than any other. She was quick-tempered, stubborn, clumsy, fragile, passionate, and…warm. And beautiful. And selfless. And so damned confusing. Even with the odds stacked against her, she smiled at him like that. A smile that both pleased and unraveled him.

He could not make sense of it all.

"I have work to do," he said, gracefully coming to his feet. "I will guide you to your room, if you wish, though you are free to stay here if you so desire."

Shaking her head, she pushed herself to her feet. Kagome knew that it was no doubt incredibly clumsy in comparison to Sesshomaru's brand of perfection, but he said nothing. She wobbled a bit, and then stiffened again when she felt his hand gently come to rest on her elbow.

"Careful," he murmured. "Use your reiki."

"Right."

That would take time to remember. She'd never had to use her reiki simply to know where she was going, but she had no other option now. She had a gift that would allow her a bit of her freedom, and she would not waste it.

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction when she released a burst of reiki, her power expanding and filling the garden. It lifted the ends of her hair, swirling around her like a barrier. In time, with practice, it would become less noticeable. For now, the weaker youkai in the palace would just have to endure the minor sting of her power.

Releasing her elbow, Sesshomaru led the way, walking at an easy pace for her benefit. Behind him, Kagome moved slowly, letting her reiki guide her way. Her aura mingled with his own, and she used him as a beacon, following him through the garden and over the small bridge until they reached the doors into the palace.

Pulling the screens open, Sesshomaru stepped inside and moved aside for her to enter. When she stumbled—and swore heartily again, much to his amusement—he reached out to steady her. But she smiled and gently stepped away. "I will take it from here. I need to learn how to do this." She bowed. "Thank you. For everything."

With a confidence that wasn't entirely there, Kagome straightened and turned around. She walked steadily, but every now and then something would make her nervous and hesitancy would slow her steps. Gently, she ran her fingertips along the wall, feeling her way. Sesshomaru could feel her reiki filling the hallway. She was able to feel around with her reiki, but ease and comfort in that skill would take time.

Sesshomaru stood quietly, watching her move through the hallway. He could hear her softly counting under her breath, knowing she was counting the rooms she passed. She sighed, pleased with herself, when she reached her room. And without ceremony, she opened the screen and stepped inside.

She hadn't seen any of her surroundings. She hadn't seen the murals painted on the walls, the views of the lake. And she hadn't seen the Inu daiyoukai standing at the end of the hallway, waiting for her to make it into the safety of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Too slow."

Kagome dove out of the way, Sesshomaru's acid whip just barely grazing her sleeve. Something behind her shattered, and the faintest smell of burnt cloth hit her nose. And then it became eerily silent.

She stood straight, listened. Their training sessions always went this way. Sesshomaru would alternate between direct attacks and those that required strategy on her part—to keep her sharp and aware, she realized.

Now, well into winter, this had become her routine. Yamato, one of the guards, had suggested training to strengthen her awareness, but it was Sesshomaru who took on the task of leading her training. Training had many benefits, but his reasoning was safety. She needed to learn to sense threats around her, and predict their movements so that she could defend herself.

"Like when a cat gets declawed," she'd said suddenly. "You can't just throw it back outside because it has no way of defending itself."

Kagome hadn't been able to think of a time she'd ever seen the great alpha daiyoukai look confused, but he'd looked adorably baffled by her comment.

"Your words are strange, but I understand your meaning," he'd said slowly. Then he'd looked back at her, uneasiness peeking through the cracks of his calm mask. "Humans remove the claws from felines in your time?"

"Some do, yes."

And then he'd shocked her further by grimacing.

They trained every morning before dawn. As Lord of the West, Sesshomaru was always busy, and his time was limited. Before dawn worked for the both of them, and Kagome had found that sleep was harder to come by now, so it was the perfect way to distract herself.

They had started training a few weeks prior. It had been messy at first. Kagome had fallen on her face more times than she could count, but Sesshomaru had been there every time to pull her back to her feet. He'd encouraged her to use her reiki, helped her to find enemies without seeing them, to aim her attacks and concentrate her energy. Most of her time hunting for Naraku, she'd been discovering her powers. There were few times where she'd _really_ known what she was doing. Sesshomaru was helping her to tap into the power within her, and to harness it.

Inuyasha came to visit as often as he was able, sometimes bringing Sango and Miroku along. Whenever he was here, he would actually help with training. Having two opponents was more of a challenge, but it was a challenge she needed.

Training was something Kagome had begun to crave. Even more so, the person she was training with. Whatever relationship she had with Sesshomaru—friends? Allies?—was growing. Since that day in the garden, when he'd helped her overcome some of her fears, they'd forged a bond that she couldn't quite explain.

Though he was always quiet, serious, Kagome was learning to spot things about him that she'd never noticed before. For instance, Sesshomaru wasn't always the cold, stoic daiyoukai everyone made him out to be. It was hard to spot, and sometimes she had to read between the lines, but Kagome was learning that he actually had a wicked sense of humor.

And while there were things that would never change, she was loving this new side of him. Yes, he was cocky and confident and too calm and eerily silent at times, but he was always there to catch her when she slipped. He was always there to offer quiet reassurance.

Every evening, he came to join her for tea on the engawa off her room. They conversed minimally and politely. But he was opening up, little by little. The cold bite she'd known him to possess all those years ago was gone. And the distant indifference he wore like a mask was slowly slipping away. Kagome was learning to see through the cracks in that armor, to see the heart within.

It was exhilarating to see this side of the powerful Inuyoukai, if not a little terrifying.

Even more exhilarating were the subtle touches. If she neared something he deemed a threat to her safety, she'd feel a soft touch to her lower back, a gentle graze of her elbow to nudge her in the other direction. Sometimes his touch would linger.

Occasionally her hair would fall into her eyes, and she would feel the presence of him, warm and close and safe. He always smelled of clean mountain air and spiced soap, and he always felt as if he were towering over her. With surprising tenderness, he would brush the hair from her face, mindful of his claws. He'd linger for a moment, as if savoring the moment, and then disappear all at once.

Over the course of her stay at the western palace, Kagome had begun to see more and more of Sesshomaru. And she discovered that the time she spent with him was…special.

A shiver rolled down her spine when she felt his breath against her neck. "Use your reiki," he said lowly.

And then he was gone again.

Sighing with frustration, Kagome lashed out, a burst of holy energy exploding around her. "Would you stop doing that?"

"This is the point of training, miko."

"I can't train if you don't—" She sent another wave of energy. She got nothing. "Erg! If you don't sit still!"

All too quickly, he was standing right in front of her, his claws just pressing to the skin of her throat. "Match."

Kagome groaned. "Of course."

"You are distracted, miko." He leaned closer. "Focus. Listen. Feel."

All words she'd heard before, and in the same frustratingly calm tone. She tried to focus. But it was hard when she didn't have the eyesight to know what she was focusing on. Even harder when she had such a delightfully distracting opponent.

Kagome turned, pulling the ribbon loose from her hair as she moved to the corner of the room where she'd discarded her hanten. They used the same room every morning for training, so she'd memorized the layout. She stepped across the tatami lightly, using her reiki to feel her surroundings.

"Good," Sesshomaru said softly. "You have improved."

And just like that, her cheeks flushed hotly. "Thank you."

Feeling her way out into the hallway using only her reiki, Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru. He led a steady pace, remaining close but not too close. It had taken two months of diligent practice, but Kagome was finally able to walk normally, without holding onto things. Mastering her control over her reiki had been difficult, but it was worth it to have a little bit of her freedom back. She felt confident in her movements now, confident in her ability to maneuver through unfamiliar territory.

The palace was so large that she still didn't know the layout in its entirety, but she didn't have to memorize as much now that she could simply feel her surroundings with her reiki. Occasionally something would catch her off guard, and Sesshomaru would somehow appear out of nowhere to check on her. But for the most part, she was free to go and do as she pleased. The healers had even said that she was free to leave if she wished.

Kagome had yet to decide if she wanted to or not.

Winter had come, and just as with the autumn, Kagome regularly overheard the servants talking about the beauty of the season. At least now they'd stopped apologizing. But it was strange to miss the seasons changing right before your eyes.

The first time she'd stepped out into the snowfall had been strange. Walking through snow had never been difficult for her, but her blindness was a game changer for even the simplest things. The healers assured her that this would take time to adjust to—more than a few months.

Kagome felt the bend in the hallway, felt Sesshomaru's aura as he turned the corner, and she followed him into a hallway that was open to the elements. Teeth chattering, she slipped her arms through the hanten she'd brought with her and sighed.

This hallway was one of her favorite places in the palace. It was in the center of the structure, suspended over the lake below. From this hallway, it almost felt as if she was right there in nature. As if she could just spread her wings and soar into the heavens.

Large arched windows lined the walls on either side, open to the cold air outside. Kagome could hear the waterfall, the birds singing their songs of the morning. She did not need to see to know the sun was rising. It was almost like a state of being. She could just _feel_ it.

Sesshomaru stopped just ahead, turning to regard her quietly.

"I wish I could see it," she said quietly.

The sunrise.

The daiyoukai moved beside her, looking out at the horizon. For the first time in centuries, he actually noticed the sky. The shape of the clouds, the gradient of colors against the skyline, the water below glistening beneath the rising sun. There was a simple beauty in the sunrise that had gone unnoticed by him for far too long.

Golden eyes shifted to Kagome. She had an expression that was almost reverent, her clouded blue eyes staring ahead at nothing. The wind picked up, fanning raven hair around her shoulders. Her breath hitched when she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently securing his mokomoko around her small frame.

"It is breathtaking."

Sesshomaru did not know if he was referring to the sunrise or her.

Blossoms, earth, spring rain, mingled with a faintest traces of sorrow. But overpowering that sorrow was peace and a spark of happiness.

She smiled. "Describe it to me."

Drawing his gaze away from her, Sesshomaru did as she'd asked. He described the painting the sky made that morning, the beauty nature was displaying. From the snow-covered peaks glittering in the distance to the pink-orange sky, he described every last detail.

And when he finished, she rewarded him with a smile that nearly took him to his knees. It lit every contour of her face, even those pale eyes he thought would be void of emotion forever.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Kagome moved her hand from the rail, her reiki gently curling around her fingers as she reached for him. Her fingers were soft in his when she squeezed his hand, then let go.

"Well," she said suddenly, still smiling that dazzling smile. "I need to go. Rin is waiting for me."

"She has enjoyed your company."

"She's really been a blessing throughout this whole process. Oh! Here." She made to remove the mokomoko from her shoulders, but he took her wrists in his hands gently, his thumb grazing the tender strip of flesh on the inside of her forearm.

"Keep it for today."

She flushed a pretty shade of red. "Okay."

Sesshomaru released her wrists. "Keep Rin out of trouble."

"Hm. She's taking me to the seamstress today," she said conspiratorially. "I've always loved shopping—I don't think Rin's the one you need to worry about."

And then she walked away, and Sesshomaru realized, much to his chagrin, that there were now _two_ females in his pack that had a keen fascination with clothing.

Kagome was combing her hair when a soft knock echoed through the room that evening. "Come in."

The telltale sound of the screens sliding open behind her signaled another presence. There were other soft sounds that hit her ears—all familiar. The soft rustle of silk, the soft _thud_ of footsteps, the creak of wood, the crackle of the warm fire in the pit.

Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting on the engawa wearing only a sleeping yukata. Her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders, her comb still as she turned to look over her shoulder. A smile graced her features, her gaze looking just past him.

Moments like these gave him an unexplained pang of sadness, because Kagome would never see how stunning of a vision she made.

"I knew it was you."

"Hnn." A servant entered the room behind him as he crossed the room and lowered onto the engawa beside her. He took note of her attire and removed his haori, draping it over her shoulders. "Would you be expecting someone else?"

The servant poured them both tea before bowing to the daiyoukai and backing out of the room. Kagome reached out slowly, brushing her hand over the tray until she reached the tea bowl. "Not tonight. But you never know."

If she focused really hard, she could envision the narrow-eyed glare he was giving her.

She laughed softly. "How many times have I been on the receiving end of that look?"

Sesshomaru was mildly shocked that she knew what expression he'd been making. "Too many, I am sure."

They fell into a rhythm of drinking tea and easy conversation. Kagome told him all about the adventure she had gotten into with Rin today after their training session, and Sesshomaru answered all her questions regarding his work. Sesshomaru never spoke much himself, but he was a valiant listener. But when he did open up, it was always worth hearing.

It was when she started telling him about her family that Sesshomaru began to consider the turn in their relationship. Intelligence was one of his core values. He would be a fool to continue thinking that whatever he thought of Kagome was purely platonic.

There was a bond between them that even he could not explain. From the day she'd arrived, their auras had sought each other out. On a spiritual level, and now even a physical level, she was reaching for him.

And damn it all, he was reaching back.

Something deep within him craved her. Her body, her mind, her soul— _her._

Caring for her was his responsibility as alpha. Caring _about_ her was…unexpected. Though, it was not upsetting. There had been a time when hanyou were vile creatures in his eyes, but that had all changed. Even more recently, Sesshomaru had considered humans even lower than hanyou, even more despicable. That, too, was a foreign notion to him now. But even so, feeling this connection with a human female was something he never thought would be in his plans.

How strange it was that fate put her in his life.

But he was grateful that it had.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn."

"What is the view from my room?"

That question took him by surprise. He looked out, taking in the sights and letting himself absorb every detail so he could accurately describe what she was unable to see. "This room looks over the garden and the lake. You can see the forest in this direction," he took her hand and pointed. Then he moved her hand left. "The lake is over there. Beyond the lake, farther to the left, is the guard barracks. And straight ahead," he said, moving their hands straight in front of them, "are the mountains, in the distance."

Her entire expression softened. "It sounds incredible," she breathed.

Sesshomaru watched her, his tea forgotten. Well, his view most certainly was incredible.

"I want to stay here," she blurted.

He looked down at her again. "You are pack." _You are mine._ "You are always welcome." _I want you to stay._

"Don't get me wrong. I miss my friends, but I…" She chewed her lip, contemplating. "I feel secure here. I feel safe. And there is just something here that reminds me of home."

His presence, his warmth, loomed closer, and she gasped when she felt his fingertips just barely graze her cheek in the softest caress. "This is your home, Kagome."

She could not breathe.

That was the first time he had ever called her by her name.

Not miko, not wench, not girl. Kagome. How far they had come. Kagome remembered the first time she met Sesshomaru. He'd tried to melt her, and then proceeded to attack Inuyasha. And she also remembered how much she'd despised him, despite wanting to like him.

Now, she could not picture her life without him.

Kagome yawned, swaying slightly. Exhaustion hit her with a sudden ferocity. She had not even realized she was tired until this moment, but she was _way_ past her limit. Lids heavy, she leaned to the side, her head bumping the daiyoukai's shoulder. Immediately, she straightened. "I'm sorry."

"You are tired," he said. Gently, he touched her shoulder, alerting her of his intentions as he moved his hand around her shoulders and pulled her against his own. "Rest."

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she tried to be shocked about this physical contact with him, but if she thought about it logically, it actually wasn't that shocking. The line of their friendship seemed to be blurring. And if he was okay with that, then she most certainly was. Leaning into his side, she took the intimacy he offered, resting her head against his shoulder and reveling in the warmth of his body.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked sleepily.

Golden eyes shifted downward. "Hnn."

Kagome smiled when she felt his hand come to rest on her hip, his thumb grazing soothing circles there. "What was your mother like?"

"Tedious," he said flatly. Kagome laughed. "She cared too deeply for inconsequential matters and too little for those around her."

She blinked. "That is… That is a harsh assessment."

"It is truth."

Turning this over in her mind, she stifled another yawn. An icy gust of wind pulled a hiss from her lips, and she tucked herself into his side. "And your father?"

"Fickle."

It took a moment for her to understand, but when she did, she couldn't stop laughing. Fickle with women. Inu no Taisho was famed for his two lovers—Sesshomaru's mother, and Inuyasha's mother. Kagome never heard the full story. Inuyasha barely spoke of his parents. Divide _that_ by half, and you got the amount of times she'd ever heard Sesshomaru speak of his family. Of course, he and Inuyasha had both constantly spoke of their father when they'd been vying for the same sword. But nothing personal—never stories of their childhood.

"What were you like as a child?" she asked quietly, eyes half-closed.

That was a question he had never been asked. Honestly, he had no idea how to answer. Even as a pup, he'd wanted power. He had always wanted to be strong, like his father. But he did remember a time when he'd valued play over work. A time when happiness could be found in the simplest things.

Thankfully he didn't have to think much over an answer to the miko's question. When he looked down at her, she was sound asleep. Her aura felt peaceful and warm, her breathing level and deep.

Sesshomaru looked out at the horizon, where the sun was setting low beyond the mountains. A few snowflakes found their way onto the wood floor beside him, a few more blowing inside Kagome's room. It was too cold for her to be sleeping outside. Lifting her into his arms, being careful not to wake her, he carried her inside, deftly closing the screens behind him. With utmost gentleness, he laid her down on the futon and pulled the blankets over her. The mokomoko was still curled around her shoulders, his haori now trapped between her body and the futon, but he did not care.

Kagome sighed in her sleep, curling into the warmth of his mokomoko. Sesshomaru brushed the hair from her eyes and forced himself to leave the room, letting loose a burst of youki to secure the area.

As he moved down the hall, back into his room, his confusion cleared—the confusion that had been gnawing at him for months now.

His bond with Kagome had shocked him, and his desire to keep her close had been baffling. But he was beginning to understand his own heart now, and he accepted the change. This feeling—this feeling that he felt deep in his being, so deep that it intermingled with his aura…

This must be what others called "love."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin looked in the yellow bag, staring at the strange and peculiar items inside. Things of all shapes and sizes, colors and textures looked back up at her. Sesshomaru had agreed to allow Rin to know the truth of Kagome's heritage, and her response had been starry-eyed excitement.

She'd then promptly asked to see what was in Kagome's—apparently quite famous—yellow future bag.

"What is this?" Rin asked.

Kagome giggled, holding her hands out. "I can't see it, Rin."

Color splashed over Rin's cheeks. "Oh." Placing the object in Kagome's outstretched hands, she watched with eagerness as the miko made sense of the item.

Kagome ran her fingers over the smooth surface, relying on her sense of touch to see what she was holding. She smiled, handing it back. "It's moisturizer. It's a cream that you smooth into your skin so it won't be dry."

Rin sniffed the container. "It smells really pretty."

"I always loved it, too," Kagome said. "But we better keep it closed. Sesshomaru's nose is a lot more sensitive than ours. Inuyasha _hated_ that stuff. I'm sure Sesshomaru would feel even more strongly…"

Realization dawned on her, her mouth forming an "o" as she quickly screwed the cap back on and shoved it back inside the bag with a vehemency as if the item were cursed. Rin bent over the yellow bag again, gently sifting through its contents while Kagome toyed with the frayed strap. This poor bag had seen its fair share of combat. It was worn, stitched in places, and the straps were so frayed they were close to falling off. But she just couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Not when so many memories were contained within this bag.

Kagome heard a distinct crinkling sound, then Rin's excited, "What is _this?_ "

Reaching out, Kagome laughing as she touched what she immediately knew to be a pack of ramen. Eyesight wasn't necessary to know what this was. She would know one of these anywhere. The wrapping, the way it crinkled in her hands, was familiar.

"It's food. Ramen. Inuyasha loves this."

Rin perked up. "This is the ninja food?"

At that, Kagome laughed. "Yup. This is the ninja food. I can make it for you sometime if you like."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan."

There was more shifting around in the bag, more objects being set on the floor with care. Then Rin pulled out a small pouch. She stared at it, brows furrowed. It was a purple bag-thing, with small flowers embroidered onto it. And it was sealed by some metal contraption. She moved it, a small metal piece on the end jangling.

"Oh, that's my makeup bag," Kagome said softly.

Rin quirked a brow. "You have lip paints? Papa says I'm not old enough to wear them…"

"Every girl needs a little makeup every now and then." Kagome held her hands out, and once the bag was pressed into her palms, she pulled the tab and unzipped the bag. Rin leaned over with delighted interest, looking at the even stranger items of makeup. It was unlike any makeup she'd ever seen. The women she'd seen who wore makeup were all wealthy, and their paints and powders looked nothing like these. The containers were odd, with lettering Rin couldn't read. Her tutors had been teaching her to read, and she practiced with Sesshomaru sometimes and he always said she was doing well, but Rin had no idea what any of it said.

As Kagome dumped the pouch's contents onto the floor space between them, she explained that some of the products were made in other countries, and the labels were in different languages.

The next hour was spent looking through Kagome's bizarre future makeup. The miko patiently explained each item, helping Rin open the bizarre containers and look at the makeup. Rin oohed and ahed over each piece, reverently asking question after question.

The blush and lip products caught her attention the most. Kagome gave a gentle smile, fingers smoothing over the small jar of lip balm. "Do you want to wear it?"

Rin gasped. Without seeing, Kagome knew that the girl's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "You won't mind?" Rin asked.

"Of course not."

Scooting a bit closer, Kagome used her reiki to map out where Rin was sitting, and then she reached out and gently took her face in her hands, tilting her head back. Rin remained still and patient as Kagome moved her hand down to her mouth and dabbed a bit of the lip balm on her lips. It had always been her favorite lip balm because it never bothered Inuyasha's senses, and she still felt pretty wearing it. The tint was a light cherry, which looked natural and special all at once, and it was both scentless and flavorless.

"I'll show you how to apply the blush," Kagome said. "I can't tell how much color is on your cheeks, so I don't want to add too much. The trick is to add just a little bit of color, so it looks natural. You don't want too much."

Rin nodded rapidly. "Right."

Once Rin learned how to hold the brush and tap off the excess powder, she applied the blush to her cheeks and excitedly ran across the room to get the hand mirror sitting on the dressing stool behind the changing screen.

Her gasp echoed through the room. "I look so pretty! And so much older!"

Kagome laughed. "Uh oh. Sesshomaru won't be happy about that."

"This is how all women in your time wear their makeup?"

"No, not all," Kagome said. "Some women like more, some like less. I prefer to wear my makeup more naturally."

Rin sat down again, her knees brushing Kagome's. "Can I do your makeup, Kagome-chan?"

It had been _months_ since Kagome had considered her own appearance. She took care of herself as best she could, keeping her hair combed and washing her face. She even used the oils and soaps that the servants brought to keep her skin soft. But hair and skincare were the extent of her beauty regimen. Makeup was beyond her capabilities for now. She could always try. But she had this fear of putting on too much and looking like a clown.

But this was girl time. And she also hadn't had _that_ in a long time. So she agreed, laughing as Rin squealed and sorted through the makeup.

Rin ended up doing the exact same makeup for Kagome as she'd done for herself, and she gave Kagome the same mystified reaction when she was finished.

"You look so beautiful," she said happily. "I hope I did it right…"

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure you did a fantastic job."

Rin sighed again, then Kagome heard contents shifting in her bag. Another crinkling sound filled the air, and she could hear the smile in Rin's voice when she said, "Can I try a piece of the candy?"

Kagome just laughed. Sesshomaru would no doubt have words for her when he found them. Both in makeup, Rin hyped up on sugar. He would just have to deal with it, Kagome decided. Rin was eleven now, which meant girl time was a must.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell…something. He wasn't sure what, which frustrated him. As he'd walked through the hallway of the pack wing, laughter surrounded him. He'd heard the excitable female laughter every now and then as he'd been securing his perimeters that evening, after Kagome and Rin had disappeared after dinner.

They were scheming, surely.

Now, standing outside the miko's room, Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. Nothing smelled bad, just different. There was a soft scent that was fake, almost chemical in nature, but it had a subtle floral notes that overpowered the strangeness. Altogether, it was subtle, but he could smell it. There was another scent, this one much sweeter and sugary. Food, no doubt.

Rin's familiar scent was abundant with happiness, and with no small amount of satisfaction, Sesshomaru realized that Kagome's scent was also.

Sesshomaru swept silver hair over his shoulder, pulling the screen open and stepping inside. Rin burst with excitement when he entered the room.

"Papa!" She ran to him, arms outstretched to embrace him. The force with which she barrelled into him was surprising.

Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over her hair, pulling away to look at her. He blinked, letting his eyes roam over her face. His nose twitched. "You are wearing makeup."

He'd told her countless times that she was too young, and she was. But his ban of makeup for her was mostly for this exact reason—she looked like a lady. A pretty young lady.

He did not like it.

There were already dozens of dignitaries and other regional lords sending proposals for an arranged marriage between Rin and their sons. Having a connection to the Western Lord would mean power and security and status. The proposals were nearly endless. But if Rin looked so grown and mature… No.

"You are not to wear makeup, Rin," he said stiffly.

Rin's face fell, sadness overcoming her scent. "You don't like it?"

Sesshomaru nearly growled. "You look lovely. That is why you are not to wear it."

Now there was confusion in her scent. But Kagome understood his meaning and laughed. His attention shifted behind Rin to the miko, and he just stared. Outright stared, pulling in her scent and savoring how her aura caressed his own. He expanded his youki, letting it slide along her reiki and wrap around her body, idly thinking about how many years he'd wasted knowing her and not acting—thinking about how many years he'd spent unaware of how precious and beautiful she was, inside and out.

Kagome sat near her futon, the fire burning warmly in the pit beside her and illuminating her body in a subtle glow. Every curve of her, from her the swell of her breasts to the dip of her waist, was highlighted softly. Dark hair tumbled over her shoulders like silk, the soft tresses framing her face.

Her face was the last thing he focused on, but it was by far the most important.

Rin was not allowed to wear makeup, but it should be a crime for Kagome to wear it.

Sesshomaru took little interest in feminine wiles. He'd never cared for flaunting females, and beauty, in his mind, was fleeting. But Kagome was timeless, a blossom that never shed its petals. Sesshomaru had at one point analyzed the feelings she stirred in him, but not anymore. He knew he loved her, probably more than he had a right to. And he knew he wanted her—body, soul, mind, heart. Beauty was something he had never taken interest in, until now. Until her. There was not a time Sesshomaru could remember that his breath had been taken away simply by looking at a woman.

With cheeks rosy from her face powders, and plump, tinted lips, she was a vision. Her milky blue eyes looked at him—right at him. Despite her blindness, she felt his presence in the room, and she saw him. In her own way, of course. But she saw him.

She _always_ saw him.

"Good evening," she said softly.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, but his attention was tugged back to Rin, who was pulling on his sleeve. He looked down at her, forcing aside the urge to wipe her face clean. Her smile was radiant, her scent filled with happiness and love, softening his entire demeanor.

Perhaps for one night, he could allow her to grow up.

But only this once.

"Kagome-chan let me look through her future bag!" she said happily. "And she gave me candy."

Sesshomaru glanced behind her, following Kagome's movements as she placed each item back inside the bag. "You will thank her for allowing you to quench your curiosity."

"Oh!" Rin whirled around. "Thank you, Kagome-chan!"

"Of course. Thank you for keeping me company."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look. "It is late. Off to bed."

"Okay." Her arms wrapped around him again in a short hug. "Goodnight, Papa." She pulled away and all but skipped to the door. "Goodnight, Kagome-chan!"

"Night, Rin."

The door closed behind her, and Sesshomaru returned his attention to the breathtaking miko who was now standing and moving her bag back into the corner of the room. He felt her reiki swelling throughout the room so she could map out her movements. She moved around the room with ease, her smile radiant. "Sorry about the makeup, but every girls needs a little pampering every now and then."

Sesshomaru pulled the screen leading to the engawa open, feeling the icy wind on his face. "Rin is too young."

Small snowflakes dotted the air, dusting the wood lightly. It was cold, perhaps too cold for a human. This was one of the coldest nights the season had seen. His brows furrowed as he calculated the risks of Kagome exposing herself to the cold for a prolonged amount of time. But then he had to force back the smallest smirk at the realization that having her sit outside would only mean she would require more warmth—which he could easily provide.

Kagome brushed past him, seemingly undisturbed by the cold as she dropped a few cushions onto the engawa. "She's eleven, not five." She gave a laugh then that was both soft and melodious. "I'm sure she looked beautiful."

"Far too much for her own good."

He moved alongside her, arranging extra cushions and watching Kagome as she lowered to the floor. Draping his haori over her shoulders, he sat beside her and looked out at the view.

Winter was a strange season. The earth was dying in preparation for new life, and even in all that death there was beauty. The sun was low in the sky, just barely peeking over the mountains in the distance. Soon the only light would be that of the fire behind them and the lanterns strung along the palace exterior, their reflections glowing on the lake below.

The sky was painted dark gray and white overhead, the horizon a bright orange, and the air was so cold that their breath made clouds in the air. Despite the cold, the lifeless trees, the endless sea of glistening snow, there was peace. Trails of smoke came from the guard barracks and servant's housing, the air heavy with the scent of snow and fire.

A servant arrived like clockwork with a tray and tea. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how or when, but having tea with Kagome had become an evening routine. Even the servants knew now, and they delivered tea to her room every night at the same time without fail.

He had yet to miss a night.

With tea served, the servant bowed and excused herself from the room. Only when the screens were pulled shut behind her did Kagome take a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth as it traveled down her throat. Her eyes fluttered open, sparkling with the setting sun, and she gave him a warm smile as she pulled his haori tighter around her small frame.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru discarded his mokomoko behind her, letting the warm fur surround her. "You will tell me if you are cold," he said firmly. "I will not jeopardize your health."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, your highness."

He growled in warning, bringing his tea bowl to his lips and savoring the sound of her laughter. Comfortable silence encased them, save for the rushing waterfall behind the palace, the occasional laughter driving through the air from the guard barracks, the crackling fire inside the room behind them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting her scent wash over him. He savored her softness, her power, the way her aura intertwined with his.

"I wish I had some hot cocoa right now," Kagome said suddenly.

His eyes snapped open and he quirked a brow. Hot cocoa was…an unfamiliar term. "I do not understand."

Laughing, Kagome set her tea bowl down beside her. "Sorry, I forgot you don't know what that is. Hot cocoa—it's a drink in my time. It's hot cream with chocolate and spices, and it's _delicious_ on a cold day like this one."

He was silent for a long moment. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, golden eyes narrowed. "What is chocolate?"

"Oh." She blinked, tilting her head. "Um. I don't know how to explain it. It's really sweet, and it's used in desserts. Or you can eat it by itself." Then her expression morphed from innocent to mischievous, and Sesshomaru was reminded of the monk. "You wouldn't be able to eat it."

He bristled. "And why is that?"

"It makes dogs sick."

To his credit, he did allow that comment to sit for a full two seconds before he growled. Her melodious laugh filled the air.

"Are you suggesting that This Sesshomaru could fall prey to a food commonly eaten by petty humans?"

"Oh, don't you 'This Sesshomaru' me!" Belatedly, she gasped. "Petty humans?"

His dark chuckle rumbled through his chest, sending a shiver down her spine. "If I am simply a mere dog, then you are only a petty human."

She shoved his arm, smirking. "I get it, I get it. You think all humans are weak, ugly creatures. Don't waste your breath telling me twice."

Sesshomaru sobered immediately. He studied her— _really_ studied her. He watched as tiny snowflakes gathered in her lashes and dusted her hair. He marveled at the faint rose shade on her nose and cheeks, at the smile that lit her entire being. Her reiki swirled around him as she reached out, brushing her hand against the wood beneath her until her hands found her tea bowl. His gaze followed the bowl to her lips, then back down as she set it on the wood.

"You are beautiful."

He heard the softest hitch in her breathing, the spike in her thumping heart. Her eyes were wide when she turned in his direction—seeing but not seeing. "Thank you." Absently, she toyed with the edge of her sleeve, her gaze fixed downward, and very notably, not at him. "I received a letter from Sango today," she blurted.

Sango—the slayer. He blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "Hnn."

"Apparently there is a suitor requesting my hand."

If she had said Naraku was alive and prepared to challenge him for his own palace, Sesshomaru would not have been nearly as angry as he was at this moment. His whole body stiffened, a deep growl threatening to arise as his eyes flashed red.

Kagome swallowed thickly. "I've never once considered him, and I never would—he's an idiot. But…it's nice to know that my blindness isn't a factor working against me."

His seething rage dissipated just enough to make way for surprise. She considered herself flawed because of her blindness. He did not like that.

It was something he understood. Losing his arm had been a mark on his perfection, a mark on the strength he'd worked toward for centuries. But Kagome should _never_ feel that way. She should never feel "less than" because she never could be. The idea that she felt that way made him angry. Very, very angry.

Logic and reason had always been things Sesshomaru relied on. But they completely abandoned him now.

He could have done this differently. He could have warned her, he could have touched her hand to give her warning of further contact. But all he'd been able to focus on was the sweetness of her, the innocence of her spirit. All he'd been able to think about was the damned suitor stupid enough to ask for her hand in marriage. All he'd been able to feel was the ache of sadness pulsing through her scent as she confided in him a deep fear that perhaps she hadn't intended to reveal.

Kagome was afraid that her disability made her weak—that being blind made her undesirable.

Sesshomaru could have snarled. Such foolish thinking.

Without considering the consequences, which was something he _always_ did, he acted on pure instinct. He acted on every desire in his body screaming to pull her closer and show her how perfect she was. And he kissed her right there. A kiss of love, a kiss of wanting, a kiss to tell her of her worth.

It startled her initially, her whole body tensing. His lips met hers as he took her wrists in his hands gently. Mindful of his fangs, he kissed her with a thoroughness that made her toes curl. And as if he were breathing life into her lungs, she melted against him and gave back with the same ferocity he offered. The daiyoukai breathed her in, relished in the taste of her. Gathering her into his arms, Sesshomaru slanted his mouth across hers and kissed her long and slow, letting her feel each movement, each caress with laser-focused precision. Letting her feel the hard planes of his body pressed against her soft, warm curves.

Only when she was panting against him did he release her, pressing one final kiss to her brow. "You are not defined by blindness," he said softly, his hands moving to cradle her face. "It does not hinder your worth."

Salt stung his nose, the scent of her incoming tears heavy in the air. But she swallowed, pulled away to wipe at her eyes, and gave him that breathtaking smile that never failed to give him strange feelings.

"Geez…" She laughed. "If you say things like that, I'll get the wrong impression."

His tone was entirely serious when he said, "And what impression would that be?"

With bated breath, she fell silent. Her hands grazed his wrists, moving up to hold his hands, which were still caressing her face. Uncertainty filled her scent. Nervousness, fear. Hope.

"That you care for me," she whispered.

"As alpha, I care for all of my pack. Be specific."

A hint of frustration mingled with her sweetness. "That you care for me in a certain way."

"I care for Rin as my daughter. That is caring for someone in a certain way." He tilted her chin up with the clawed tip of his finger. "Is that what you meant, miko?"

The bastard was playing with her and he knew it. Kagome smacked his chest, which was now rumbling with soft laughter. "You jerk—"

"I care for you, Kagome," he said. "I care for you as one would care for a mate." He leaned closer, his lips brushing hers. "I care for you. I desire you. Just as you are, with all that you are, I care for you."

Beyond the fresh wave of salt in her scent, there was an overwhelming burst of sweet happiness that shook him to the core. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk as he wiped them away. "Humans cry for reasons other than sadness. It does not make sense."

"Oh, shut up."

"You laugh when you are uncomfortable, you cry when you are happy. Tell me, miko, do you smile at death?"

Her gasp was loud in his ears. "I do _not_ smile at death!"

He chuckled, looking at her with a tender fondness that he'd never felt before. The only human he had ever cared for was Rin, but this was so different that it was almost alarming. This was not familial like his care for Rin was. Rin was his adopted daughter—she had claimed the title of Heir to the West. But Kagome…she was his. His to protect, his to claim, his to love.

And now that Sesshomaru discovered this feeling, discovered the depth of this bond he had with the miko, he would not let it go.

He would not let _her_ go.

"If all of your responses are so eager, I will have to do this more often."

Her cheeks colored, snow-dotted lashes blinking. "You seemed pretty eager yourself."

"Of course," he purred. "Even I enjoy intimacy on occasion."

A burst of embarrassment colored her scent, heated her skin. But she said nothing as he angled her head to the side to brush featherlight kisses along her jaw.

"I enjoy, even more, delighting in such intimacies with a female I have bonded with."

She blinked. "Have you ever…cared for anyone, like you care for me?"

 _Have you ever loved before?_

"No," he said softly. Then he smirked wickedly. "I have never mated, though I have enjoyed intimacy."

That had the desired effect. The insecurity in her scent vanished almost immediately, replaced by a fiery, spicy scent that he knew to be irritation. Her reiki sizzled, her brows creasing with her frown. He _loved_ this side of her. This dangerous, powerful part of her that she so rarely expressed.

"I don't need to know about all that!" she snapped. "Some things are better left a secret!"

The daiyoukai chuckled as he brushed her hair to the side and gently nipped at the skin below her ear, effectively silencing her. She shivered in his arms, her fingers digging into his biceps when he moved his tongue down her neck.

"So…" she said breathlessly. "You never gave me proper clarification here. Should I tell Sango that I'm not interested in this suitor?"

His eyes narrowed, mouth stilling just above her shoulder. Her scent was light, playful and happy. Pulling away to look at her, Sesshomaru nearly growled at the wickedness on her face. "Kagome—"

"I think he deserves a response, don't you? I mean he _did_ ask for my hand in marriage."

Sesshomaru tensed. "His response will be incapacitation by acid."

"That seems a bit much," she mused. "Perhaps I should just go tell him in person—"

His growl cut her off and Kagome laughed as he pushed her down onto the cushions, enveloping her body with his own as he kissed her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

 **A/N: I love writing scenes with Rin. I have this headcanon that Sesshomaru would be super overprotective of her when she was old enough to be dating. Overprotective Sesshomaru has my heart...**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys :) Enjoy your weekend! Next chapter will be up ASAP (hopefully in a few days). God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he arrived at the palace was Kagome's confidence.

He'd arrived early that morning with the plan of staying for the day. Everyone missed Kagome, particularly him, so he tried to make the time to visit her every month or so. At least, that's how it had started out. A few demons lurking around the village had given him some headaches, pushing his trip back a few months. The last time he'd visited was in the autumn, and even then there had been a vast improvement in Kagome's movement, but she'd still seemed hesitant.

This time, the difference was astounding.

Inuyasha had arrived at the palace, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her. She'd been walking through the garden with Rin, easily navigating around servants and obstacles in the garden with the ease of someone with perfect vision. She had still looked blankly ahead with the same clouded gaze he'd had to force himself to get used to, but there had been a peaceful smile on her face as she'd moved. She also hadn't been stumbling and holding onto things—just walking. He'd felt an immediate wave of relief when he'd pulled in her scent, which had been happy and content.

This brings us to the second thing Inuyasha noticed upon his arrival.

Folding his arms together, he leaned against the nearest tree casually. He felt Kagome's reiki expand around him, and then she immediately stopped and looked in his direction.

"So you and Sesshomaru, huh?"

Her face glowed with her answering smile. "Inuyasha! I didn't know you were coming today."

"Keh. I had some time, finally." Softening his tone, he added, "Sorry it's been so long."

Kagome shook her head, moving closer to wrap her arms around him. "You smell so good."

Blinking, he looked down at her. "I do?"

"Yes."

That was a bit of a shock, but not surprising. Sesshomaru's healers had told him that since she'd lost her eyesight, her sense of smell may heighten. Just like Inu, even humans associated certain scents with other humans. Inuyasha combed his fingers through her hair. "What do I smell like?"

With a shrug, she buried her face in his chest. "Nothing in particular. You just smell like Inuyasha." Pulling away, she grinned at him and looped her arm through his, leading him through the garden to a bench by the stream.

Inuyasha watched her sit down, still processing the change in her as he sat beside her. "You smell like him, ya know."

Her cheeks colored. "Does it bother you?"

"Hell yeah."

Anxiety pulled at her scent, swirling around him. "Do you hate me?"

Inuyasha blinked. "What?" he asked. "No! I don't hate you, baka! I could never hate you!"

She bit her lip. "So you aren't mad?"

"Keh. No. It's weird as hell, but I'm not mad."

Silence encompassed them, Inuyasha thinking over his next words carefully. Truth be told, there was nothing he _could_ say. Sure, Sesshomaru was his alpha—the High Alpha to the West—but even that wouldn't stop Inuyasha from kicking his ass from here to next week if he mistreated her. But this was the first time since the incident that Kagome truly looked happy. Finding expression in her eyes was difficult now, but it was there. Her face was alight with peace, and there was a lightness to her scent that wasn't there the last time he'd seen her.

Why the hell would he stand in the way of the happiness she'd found, after everything she'd been through? Even if it _was_ with his bastard of a brother.

He could feel Sesshomaru's power pulsing around them, but not threateningly. It was so low that Kagome probably couldn't even feel it, but Inuyasha did. It was not a warning or a threat, but a greeting. And then it retreated. "He treats you well?"

Her smile softening, Kagome squeezed his hand. "He does."

"That's all that matters. Look, I won't lie, this is freaking weird," he muttered. "But, I can tell that you're happy. And that's all I care about, Kagome."

She had no idea why she was crying, but Kagome couldn't stop her tears. A silent part of her had feared that he wouldn't approve, but knowing that he did took an enormous weight off her shoulders.

Roughly, he wiped at her cheeks with his sleeve. "Quit your cryin'."

"Sorry, sorry. I've just missed you."

"Keh."

He grumbled, cheeks slightly red…but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. It was nothing romantic, but entirely familial—their bond ran as deep as the soul. The next ten minutes were spent in silence—Kagome leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. It reminded him of the good old days, when they would sit by the fire at night and cook her ninja food.

He missed those days.

"So," Kagome said, breaking the silence. "How are things with Akane?"

And just like that, the melancholy air around them was lifted.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, a scowl creasing a line between his brows as a blush crept onto his cheeks. There would never be a day when he was glad for Kagome's blindness…but he _was_ relieved she would not be able to tease him for his blushing this one instance.

"Good." Clearing his throat, he gave a proud smile. "She agreed to mate me."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! That's so wonderful, congratulations! She's really sweet. So I guess that's why you've been so busy, huh?"

"Miroku's helping me build a house." He shook his head. "When he has time. Those runts keep him busy enough."

"I want to come and visit soon. I miss everyone."

"Sango misses you," he said. "She wants to visit again. You just need to focus on recovering. Don't worry about us."

It was easier said than done, he knew. Being on the outside looking in was something Inuyasha had been familiar with since birth.

"I'll come visit sometime soon." She chewed her lip. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Oi. Why the hell are you nervous?"

"Because!" Pulling raven hair over her shoulder, she twisted the ends with too much focus. "Because that village has been my home for years. And it's going to be weird… It's going to _hurt_ to never see it again."

Inuyasha's ears slicked back. Yeah, he thought. That will hurt.

He had assumed that it would be hard for her to go back, but to hear it out loud stung. If he could go back in time, he'd ensure that she was nowhere near the demon. He would have kept her safe. Once again, the pang of guilt nearly bowled him over. This was all his fault.

Kagome must have sensed his somber mood, because she clapped her hands together and gave him a brilliant smile. "How long are you staying?"

"Only a day," he said regretfully. "I was lucky just to get away for today. Miroku will kill me if I leave him to work on my house all day tomorrow, too."

"How's it coming? The house, I mean."

"It's great. Akane loves it." Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "She's been busy planning everything with Sango."

Smiling, Kagome stood. "I'm sure she's excited."

"Yeah, she is." He followed suit and stood, watching as she stepped between two bushes and walked along the stream toward the bridge with ease. Falling into step beside her, he gave her a curious look. "How are you getting around so easily?"

"Actually, that was Sesshomaru's doing."

Inuyasha's brows shot up. "What?"

"He helped me learn to use my reiki to see."

He nodded. "I feel it."

To prove her point, she let her reiki surround them. "He showed me that I can use my reiki to feel around for objects. I can't see them, obviously, but I can tell where things are. I know there's a tree to your left, and I can see the stepping stones, and the bridge over there. This way I don't have to hold onto things and memorize everything around me just to keep from falling."

Golden eyes softened. "That's great."

"Yeah…" She grimaced then. "The only thing that bothers me is not being able to see what I look like. Getting dressed is awful. Half the time my obi is tied wrong, and I'm always worried my hair looks messy."

"Eh." His face twisted into a mischievous smirk. "You must have been blind for years then."

She blinked once. Twice.

It took all of two seconds for her to process his implication, but then she gasped and swatted at him. Inuyasha laughed, running inside. And much to his misfortune, she was able to keep up surprisingly well.

When she said 'sit,' the impact of him hitting the floor shook the entire pack wing.

* * *

"So…you and Kagome."

Golden eyes shifted to the hanyou, and Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "You are observant."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How the hell did this happen?"

The daiyoukai set down the scroll he'd been looking over. Picked up another. "The details are none of your concern."

The insolence of his half-brother never ceased to astound him. He'd spent the morning discussing some changes in the guard with a few of his attendants. Changes in rank, a few changes in the training regimen—all routine discussions. And then he'd felt Inuyasha's power, wild and rugged and untamed, surge around the palace. His scent had followed quickly after, and Sesshomaru had traced it back to the pack gardens.

Kagome had been there, a thought that had made his expression soften. She'd been walking around, enjoying a crisp morning and practicing with her reiki. She often used the garden as a means to practice expanding her reiki and feeling her surroundings. Sesshomaru even had the servants rearrange the benches and tables regularly so that there was a bit of a change for her to navigate.

Inuyasha's arrival had brought the daiyoukai some minor amount of relief. Kagome was capable, strong, and she was navigating this new world of blindness with grace and determination. Sesshomaru was proud of her strength, her positivity, her endurance.

But she was only human. And he cared so deeply for her. He would worry for her regardless of her strength, and having Inuyasha there when he forced himself not to guard her constantly made him feel a bit better.

Inuyasha plopped down onto the cushion on the other side of his desk. "She looks good."

"She is recovering steadily. She occasionally has minor headaches but the healers believe it to be normal," Sesshomaru said. He hesitated, then gave his brother and surprisingly soft expression. "Your scent is heavy with concern, but it is unnecessary."

The look he received was skeptical, at best.

"Listen," Inuyasha said, sitting forward and planting his hands on his knees. "She seems happy, but let's get one thing straight. You hurt her, I'll rip your damn guts out, ya got that? I don't give a damn if you're the High Alpha or not—you hurt Kagome, I'll tear you to pieces or die trying."

At one time, Sesshomaru would have killed him for such a remark. But that was long ago. He knew his brother was only asking out of care for the miko, which was admirable. Besides, Inuyasha was his beta now. And his brother. Sesshomaru would not fault him for his overprotective tendencies, when he himself was guilty of the same traits.

"I would expect nothing less."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed, one brow raised questioningly. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Setting the scroll he'd been looking over onto the desk, the daiyoukai looked right into his eyes. "More than anything. I will protect her and keep her safe. You have my word."

Inuyasha assessed his brother with narrowed eyes, his arms folded over his chest. His nose twitched, seeking any trace of deceit in Sesshomaru's words. After a long moment of calculation, Inuyasha nodded with satisfaction. "Good. She's happy, so don't fuck it up."

"Hnn."

Picking at the tatami, Inuyasha snorted. "She smiled so damn hard that her face nearly broke when she was talking about you earlier. Can't imagine what the hell you did this morning to make her so happy…"

Memories of deep, slow kisses beneath the maple tree in the garden flashed before his eyes, and he gave the smallest smile that was only _slightly_ smug.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. "Kamis, what did you do?"

Sesshomaru merely smirked. Sometimes letting Inuyasha cringe was too fun to resist.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's chapter is shorter, but I promise the next chapter will more than make up for it ;) Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

For the third time in their training session that morning, Kagome managed to dodge Sesshomaru's attack. He was particularly stealthy this morning, switching between attacks with his claws and those with his acid whip. Every now and then he would vanish, then reappear behind her and lash out with deadly claws that just grazed the fabric of her kimono. And every time she managed to dodge lit a small victory fire within her.

"Good, Kagome," he praised, vanishing again.

And then there were the _other_ attacks…

With their relationship moving in the direction that it was, Sesshomaru had begun to use more seductive attacks. Kagome couldn't decide if she hated or loved these. On the one hand, the way his mouth would graze her neck was a delicious distraction. On the other, it was just that—a distraction. A very effective distraction.

Feeling around her with her reiki, she found nothing but emptiness. And then his aura exploded into her awareness right behind her, and she gasped as his warm breath puffed on her neck.

"You are not paying attention," he said into her ear, enjoying her shiver as he ran a finger down her spine. "You will become my prey if you let your guard down."

The way he said "prey" left little to be questioned about his intentions.

And of course, like every day, he won their match. Training with him in the morning was still Kagome's favorite part of the day. Not only was it time just for the two of them, but Sesshomaru was helping her to master her skills. Oddly enough, Kagome had never felt so strong before. Sesshomaru had even begun to blindfold himself to even the playing field.

It didn't even things in the _slightest_ , but it was a nice gesture. And it did help him to understand what she was going through to better alter her training program.

Training complete, Sesshomaru removed the silk blindfold, raking his claws through his hair. "You did well."

Breathing heavily, Kagome flopped onto her back. "Be honest. Are you even using half of your power?"

"If I used even half, you would be dead."

"Not very modest, are we?" she muttered.

"Modesty is useless when the truth is so obvious, my miko."

Her reiki surged around him, sizzling on his skin, and he chuckled. How hot tempered she could be. He _loved_ it. She could be as gentle as a spring rain, and as fierce as a warrior. Like most humans, her moods were ever-changing—and like most females, her emotions were always expressed. And yet there was something so refreshing about her. Without realizing it, she'd crept into his life, slipped past his defenses and became an irreplaceable part of his existence.

Offering his hand, the daiyoukai pulled her to her feet. But he did not release her, instead pulling her into his chest. "I have a meeting with my attendants this evening, but my schedule is free for the morning. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Kagome smiled, head tilting back when he brushed kisses across her jawline. "Anything sounds nice."

"Anything implies limitless possibilities."

"Hmm…" Taking his hair between her fingers, she tugged softly. "Then surprise me."

He nipped her lips gently and took her hand in his, leading them into the hallway. The sun was just creeping over the mountains, the lanterns around the palace dimming one by one as servants began their work for the morning. Breakfast was being prepared, the smell of fire and roasted pork and sweet buns filling the halls.

They rounded the corner, turning into the hallway that always took Kagome's breath away. The hallway open to the elements that made her feel one with nature. She could not see the sunrise, but she could feel the warmth of the sun's rays breathing life into the hall.

She stopped by the first window, fingers grazing the wooden frame softly as her clouded gaze looked out to the abyss of darkness masking her view.

Sesshomaru stopped beside her, pulling their joined hands to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to her fingers. Kagome smiled, leaning against him as she stared out at the vast darkness. At least, vast darkness was all she saw.

"What does the sunrise look like today?"

This had become routine. Sesshomaru was always up before dawn, and he would go to wake Kagome for their training. She would be breathtaking, hair tousled and yukata disheveled. When he finally managed to wake her, they would train. And after training, Kagome would have him describe the sunrise, his words creating a painting in her mind.

"It is dark this morning, and the sky is clouded," he said. "I believe a blizzard is coming."

She sighed. "How can you know if there will be a blizzard?"

"I smell it."

"Really?"

"Hnn."

Shrugging, she returned to her position against his shoulder. "What else?"

He went on to explain everything he saw, from the glaringly obvious to the tiny details he had to search for to see. She wanted the full picture, not a dull replication, so he spared no detail. And when he was done, he fell silent, looking out at the seemingly gloomy morning with a fresh perspective. "It is a peaceful sunrise, despite the incoming weather."

"Sounds nice," she said dreamily. "Cloudy days were always my favorite. And I love it when it snows. I would always curl up with a cozy blanket and a good book after school. Oh! And Mama made me hot cocoa. It was wonderful."

Sesshomaru raised his brows. He knew his miko was intelligent, but he hadn't known she'd received schooling. "You had education?"

"Of course. In my time, it's law for both boys and girls to receive an education up until a certain age."

What kind of world did she live in?

Groaning, she rolled her shoulders, drawing Sesshomaru's attention back to her. "I'm ready for a long soak," she said with a sigh. "I'll be sore tomorrow, I know it. You were brutal today." She fell silent for a moment, turning away from the window and continuing their trek back into the pack wing, where her room and private onsen were located.

Sesshomaru was beside her in a moment, glancing down at her. He never had to ask what troubled her. Like Rin, Kagome was keen on talking. In time, whether it be three hours or three seconds, she would open up to him on her own. Patience was a quality he had mastered, so he waited. She inhaled, then sighed—two signs that she was about to speak.

"I want to go swimming," she said suddenly.

That was…not at all what he was expecting.

The daiyoukai gave her a look that she didn't have to see to understand. "It is winter, Kagome. You would catch ill and die."

"No, not now." She waved her hands around. "In the summer. There's supposedly this huge lake here, and I _love_ swimming. But I can't swim."

"Why?"

She sighed. "I'm scared. I'm finally figuring out this blind thing because I have my reiki to feel around for me. I can map out my surroundings. But with water, nothing is solid. Nothing is stable. I would really and truly be blind." Twisting her hair in her hands, she chewed her lip. "That terrifies me. And it's a shame because I love to swim."

It was indeed a shame. But not impossible. Sesshomaru had been forced to learn how to do things differently when he'd lost his arm. There had never been an obstacle in his path, because he had refused to allow mere circumstances to best him. Of course, his arm had regenerated, so he wasn't having to live with those restrictions anymore. But this would be permanent for Kagome. She needed to learn to do the things she enjoyed so that they would not be lost to her forever. Fortunately for her, she was in the company of a daiyoukai that did not accept the impossible.

"There is a way."

Her whole demeanor lightened. "How?"

"I will assist you."

And then she looked wary again. "But _how?_ "

Suddenly he was hovering over her, his hands splayed across her back and his breath hot on her neck. "Do you not trust me?" he murmured huskily.

"I—I trust you."

He smiled into her skin. "Then come with me."

For the life of her, Kagome had no idea where he was taking her. But if his tone was any indicator, she sure as hell wanted to find out.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "The onsen."

"I have a bath in my room," she said, puzzled.

"The natural springs, Kagome."

Her scent blossomed with surprised happiness. "You have one of those?"

Chuckling, he said, "Of course."

Her reiki swelled alongside him, her aura entangling with his almost intimately. He responded in kind, allowing his youki to glide along her skin. Moving his hand to the small of her back, he pulled in the faintest traces of arousal in her scent.

This would prove to be a greater test of his self control than he'd anticipated.

Beside him, she walked steadily, her reiki guiding her through the familiar hallway. Sweeping soft, raven tresses over her shoulder, she furrowed her brows. "How come I've never seen the springs before?"

They came to a stop, and Sesshomaru pulled the screen at the end of the hall open. "The entrance is in my room."

All at once, Kagome froze. "Sesshomaru, I— I don't want to trespass."

"You are welcome here."

"But I—"

"Kagome." Gathering her in his arms, he bent over to give her a kiss that both silenced her and made her wanton.

It was a miscalculation on his part, one Sesshomaru would never admit to—that he could _possibly_ kiss her without wanting to continue. He wanted nothing more than to push her inside, close the door behind them and take her right then and there. But he would not. Intimacy is a personal act for many humans, but for Kagome, who was lacking a major sense, it would be an act of trust. He would not violate that trust—he would not make her feel vulnerable.

She leaned into him, eyelids heavy and lips parted. "Yes?"

"You are welcome here," he said again, his voice husky and deep. "You do not trespass in your own home. My room is welcome to you, if ever and whenever you should choose to enter." Tilting her chin back with his fingertips in a way that demanded her attention, he added, "Even if I am in residence, my room is welcome to you."

By some divine grace, she did not argue further.

Timidly, she followed him inside. Sesshomaru pulled the screen closed behind him, snapping his barrier in place, and then immediately felt the overwhelming surge of her reiki. Curiously, and a bit tentatively, her power prodded around the room, swelling and expanding as she explored each and every crevice of the room.

Sesshomaru stood to the side, watching as she flexed her fingers, as she looked ahead with clouded eyes but felt the room with her power.

"Texture, Kagome," he said softly. "You can also see through touch. Memorize the room. Feel your surroundings."

Oddly enough, her cheeks colored at his implications of becoming more acquainted with his room, but she did not hesitate. She slipped her sandals off, feeling the polished wood beneath her feet, she moved across the room, mentally mapping her surroundings.

It was a large room—more like a series of rooms. The common room which they were in had a low tea table and comfortable silk cushions for seating. The engawa off this room was large, overlooking the gardens. To the left was another set of screens, leading to where he slept.

Kagome moved across the room, gently touching the frame of the screen. Her expression turned questioning, as if asking permission.

"Go inside."

Silently, she stepped into the room, and to Sesshomaru's surprise and pleasure, she kneeled before the large futon and smoothed her fingers over the silk and warm furs covering the bedding. "It's so soft," she said. Her reiki moved again and her attention shifted to the open screens revealing the engawa. "So where are the springs?"

He inhaled long and slow, categorizing each factor of her scent. Tart, lightly mingling with her scent—embarrassment. Something warm—curiosity. Thick, drugging and sweet—lust. Then there was the usual sweetness of her. Kagome had a scent unlike any other. While most people smelled like particular scents to Sesshomaru, such as a flower or spice, something with a name and face he could compare to, Kagome smelled of springtime. There was no clear picture. Just spring. Rain, flora, earth, power. Kagome.

But there was something deeper in her scent. Something trusting and gentle, but also nearly overpowering once he discovered its presence. Sesshomaru nearly growled. He had no clue what that scent was, but he wanted—no, _needed_ —more of it.

But this was not the time for him. This was for her. "Come with me."

She did not ask where, she simply followed him without question—something that pleased him probably more than it should have. He led the way out of his room, across the sitting room and through the doors she hadn't really payed attention to on the other side. Pulling the screen open, Sesshomaru said nothing as he took the long, narrow walkway to the springs. The path was open to the elements, the wind icy and biting until the walkway hooked around the edge of the building. The air immediately changed, growing heavy with hot mist.

When they finally reached the end of the path, Kagome stepped hesitantly into the grass, sighing blissfully when her bare feet touch to soft, plush moss. "So this… These are _your_ private springs?"

"Hnn."

"O-Oh." Her power surrounded them, and after a moment of mapping the area, gasped. "This is…the largest spring I've ever— Sesshomaru, this is huge!"

He smirked. "Are you impressed?"

Breathlessly, she whispered, "Oh, yes."

Quirking a brow, he made a mental note that she had a bit of a love for hot springs. A fact that could prove to be useful in the future.

"But how can I navigate that?"

Sesshomaru allowed the ghost of a smile, pulling his obi loose and letting his yukata fall to the ground beside him. His mokomoko was next, falling with a soft swish to the pile of silk on the ground. "I will help you," he murmured.

Kagome's cheeks reddened as he moved closer. "Did you— Where are your clothes?"

"I do not bathe in my clothes."

"So you just took them off? Are you wearing anything?"

"Fundoshi," he said. Suddenly he was beside her, his breath hot on her neck as his arms slithered around her waist. She shivered in his arms as he kissed down her neck. "For your sake."

"I-I see…" She moaned, her head dropping to the side when his tongue slid over her collarbone. "I don't have…"

He nipped at the skin just below her ear, moving his hands up her body slowly. "You are distracted."

"Sorry. I—" Embarrassment colored her scent. "In my time, we… Undergarments are different in my time."

He pulled away, studying her. "You do not have to undress. Should you choose to, I will celebrate your body." Gently, he brushed the hair from her eyes. "However, your comfort is my priority. Wear what you are comfortable with."

"I…" Biting her lip, she shyly untied her obi and let the sash drop to the floor. "I think I'll just wear the under layer, then."

"Hnn."

Of course, the under layer alone would drive him mad, but this was for her comfort. He watched with rapt interest as she let her kimono slide over her shoulders and drop to the ground, leaving her in nothing but a short, thin yukata. It barely reached her thighs, the white material somewhat translucent. As she pulled her hair up into a bun, Sesshomaru stared at her back with furrowed brows. Through the thin yukata, he could see what looked to be black fabric, covering her breasts and rear.

It made no sense.

Kagome whirled around to him, cheeks dusted pink. She looked just beyond him. "Okay, I'm ready."

Letting his youki envelope her, Sesshomaru took her hands in his and guided her into the massive pool. This was different from when she was walking. He could help her use reiki to feel her surroundings, but in the water, she was powerless. Vulnerable. But her trust in him remained unwavering as she took a deep breath and stepped into the water.

The bottom of the pool was steep, and Sesshomaru knew it would only be a short distance until her feet would no longer touch the bottom. This would require patience and gentleness. It was one thing to tread in deep waters—it was another entirely to do so without sight. Taking her hands in his own, he slowly backed into the water, pulling her into the hot, murky depths.

He was waist deep in the water when the sharp scent of anxiety hit his nose.

"Relax," he murmured against the shell of her ear. "I have you."

Kagome's breath hitched. "I know. Sorry."

"Do not apologize for fear." After a moment of hesitation, he admitted, "Even I would be uncertain in such circumstances."

She gave a shaky laugh. "Well, it's good to know there's something that will knock you down a peg."

The low growl she received for that jab was worth it.

As they slowly descended into the steaming waters, Sesshomaru took the time to study her—soak in every detail of her. In this intimate moment, she was vulnerable and emotionally raw before him. It took great trust to show your fears to another, and she was placing hers in his hands. With her guard down, and her reiki contained tightly around her, she was allowing him to keep her safe.

Vulnerability was a terrifying concept to Inu. But damn it all if Kagome didn't wear it so beautifully.

Like everything else, she took this challenge in stride, but her expression left nothing to the imagination. And it was breathtaking. Those clouded blue eyes were wide, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her trembling hands squeezed his just a little bit tighter. Wet, inky strands of hair clung to her shoulders as they moved further into the water, her cheeks and the expanse of skin around her collarbones pink from the heated springs.

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze from her face, following the trail of pink down to the generous cleavage peeking out from her yukata.

And then something caught his eye.

Her yukata had been tempting enough when dry, but now that she was wading into the spring, the water lapping at her chest, it was ten times worse. Now the yukata was sheer, revealing triangles of black lace beneath. The lace clung to her breasts like a second skin. Garments from her time were strange…and very intriguing.

"What is this?" he purred, fingers brushing her back where the fabric connected.

Her cheeks went red instantly. "I— I told you. Undergarments from my time are different."

Golden eyes roamed her figure curiously. "Indeed."

The arousal in her scent was thick now, overpowering the anxious twinge—

As if he'd been doused in iced water, the lust Sesshomaru had been feeling vanished. Only moments ago, he could only think of exploring those tempting curves, but that all ended when she slipped on the slick rocks beneath her. A loud gasp sliced through the air, panic and fear drenched her scent as her nails dug into his arms in an effort to stay afloat. Her pulse kicked up to an alarming speed, her breathing ragged. "S-Sorry! I don't— I don't think I can do this, Sesshomaru. I can't—"

"Hold onto me."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I… I can't do this."

The fear in her scent was nearly suffocating, and Sesshomaru hated it. He hated that this injury had taken so much from her, that things as simple as soaking in a hot spring had become so difficult for her. But even if he had to come here with her every day, he would not allow her to lose a luxury she so enjoyed.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands up her back soothingly as he bent to touch his forehead to hers. "Trust, Kagome." He pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "Trust."

"Sesshomaru—"

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" he said softly. "Do you trust that I will protect you?"

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath. The death grip she had on his biceps loosened just slightly. She gave a slow nod.

And then, without warning, Sesshomaru pushed them backward and the rocky floor beneath them slipped away.

Kagome gasped, clinging to him as they floated into the center of the pool. It was as if she had fallen into an abyss. She saw nothing. She could still feel the ground surrounding the pool, the rocks on the edge of the water, but below her was a black hole of nothingness.

Sesshomaru pressed his cheek to her hair, holding her close to his chest as he kept them floating. "Relax," he murmured. "Breathe. Move your legs."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she reminded herself that she knew how to swim. This wasn't foreign to her. Taking a deep breath, and blowing it out slowly, she allowed Sesshomaru to pry her hands from around his neck. Panic swelled within her when he held her hands and put nearly a foot of space between them.

"Breathe."

She swallowed. "Right." She kicked her feet, feeling a small amount of victory when she didn't immediately sink. "I still can't tell how deep…"

"That does not matter," he said. "You know how to swim. Despite being unable to feel the depth of the water, you can still use your reiki to find the edges of the pool. You know where the pool ends. Use your instincts to do the rest."

Instincts.

Somehow, she'd forgotten that she still had those. Sure, she'd lost her sight, but Kagome would never lose her instincts. And right now, her instincts were telling her that it was safe, that she could still swim, that there was nothing in the water that would hurt her.

As she sorted through her thoughts, the daiyoukai studied her, dissected her scent. Slowly, her fear was dissipating, determination making its way into the foray. And no small amount of nervousness.

"This is so weird," she whispered. "I can tell where everything is, except for in the water. Can you feel how deep the water is with your energy?"

"I can."

She frowned. "I wonder why my reiki can't feel through the water."

"Reiki works differently from the energy of a youkai. My youki is like an extension of myself." To prove his point, he released a burst of energy that went clear to the bottom of the steaming pool. "It is deep."

This seemed to unnerve her. "H-How deep?"

"Would you be comforted by knowing?"

"It depends on how deep it is."

"Then I will not say," he said amusedly. He watched her floating there, stiff as a tree trunk. Only her legs moved, but her top half was unmoving. Pulling in her scent, Sesshomaru found uncertainty—just as he could see it in her milky, wide eyes. "Would you like to try moving?"

She chewed her lip, holding onto his biceps again when he moved a bit closer. "I'm not sure."

Sesshomaru chuckled, running his thumb over her abused lip soothingly. "I have you, my miko."

"You better not let go."

"Of course," he purred.

The water shifted around them as he cradled her in his arms and led her through the pool, steam rising around them. Sesshomaru glanced out at the rocks lining the edge of the water pass by as he moved steadily through the water. Kagome's hold on him only tightened with each passing second. And then she looked up at him, confused, when he stopped.

"What—"

"We are at the edge. You can stand if you wish."

Kagome blinked as she lowered to her feet. Relief washed over her scent. "Oh. That wasn't so bad."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You could have fooled me."

"Sesshomaru!"

"The way you were acting, I would have suspected you to be kissing the ground by now."

Kagome huffed. "Well if you're done picking on me now—"

"I would never."

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm tired, so I— _mph!_ "

Whatever protest she had, he swallowed when he kissed her. Angling his mouth over hers, he stole her breath with a searing kiss and tugged her yukata just barely over her shoulders. She moaned, giving back as good as he gave, offering everything of herself. Sesshomaru growled, sending vibrations through his chest. The taste of her was enough to intoxicate him entirely.

He kissed her so slowly and sensually that Kagome forgot to breathe, his hands moving from her cheeks to around her waist to press her closer.

Kagome felt lightheaded. He alternated between short, soft kisses and long, heated ones, fangs nipping at her lower lip. But then he broke away from her mouth, nudging her chin with the tip of his nose to tilt her head back and expose her throat. A sign of submission that he took eagerly.

He rumbled appreciatively as he blazed a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, stopping just at the dip of her cleavage.

"Sess— _Sesshomaru—_ "

He nearly lost his control when her gentle fingertips grazed the stripes along his cheekbones. One stroke, then another, and he was lost.

With a low groan, Sesshomaru hoisted her up by the hips, his hands splaying over her backside. His fingers dug into the soft flesh, pushing her tighter against him. Kagome shivered in his arms, her head lolling to the side when his fangs grazed the sensitive skin of her shoulder.

But he stopped again.

He could barely see straight through his own desire for her. Red crept into his eyes, his breathing ragged. If he did not slow down, he wouldn't be able to stop. And Kagome deserved better than a heated romp against a rock.

Perhaps on the second time, his libido screamed. But not the first. She was untainted, pure. She deserved slow and gentle. Not this.

Sesshomaru straightened, towering over the petite woman panting before him. He bit back another groan when he took in the sight of her, yukata pulled over her shoulder, chest heaving and lips swollen.

Sesshomaru ran his nose along her jawline, pressing one final kiss to her skin. He had to stop for her sake.

But damn it all if he didn't want to.

* * *

They spent another hour at the spring after that heated exchange. Sesshomaru took time massaging softly scented soaps into her hair, then helped to dry her hair with some linens the servants brought.

And then Kagome did the same for him.

By the time they finally made it back, it was time for lunch, and Sesshomaru had to leave for meetings that would no doubt take up the rest of his day.

Dried and warm and content, they returned to Sesshomaru's room. Kagome's skin was rosy, her hair shiny and soft. A fire was already crackling to life in the pit to stave off the bitter cold outside. Food was set on the table, the room filled with the mouthwatering aroma of pork and steamed vegetables. As Sesshomaru did not usually eat at this time of day, Kagome could only assume this was for her.

"Eat," Sesshomaru said, giving a quick glance to the food. He looked across the room through the open screens leading to where he slept. His futon waited invitingly. Beside him, Kagome yawned. "You are tired. You should rest."

"I am tired. After lunch I'm going to take a nap." She reached out for him, and on instinct he took her into his arms. Perhaps loving her had only made her that much more beautiful in his eyes, but she was radiant. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, her smile soft as she stood on tip-toes and gave him a kiss that left him wanting more. "If you have time after your meetings, come by my room."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Are you going there now?"

"Well, after I eat, yeah." Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Stay here." Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. "My room is welcome to you any time. Rest here."

Biting her lip, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Rest here today, Kagome," he said softly. "Eat, sleep, relax."

Her smile became gentle. "Okay. Thank you."

She then proceeded to make herself at home, and Sesshomaru was certain that there had never been a time when he'd wanted to stay in his own room more than at this moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru was more than a little satisfied when he returned from the last of his meetings that night to find Kagome completely at home in his room. She was curled peacefully against mokomoko, sprawled beautifully across his futon beneath the soft blankets. He brushed the hair from her face and readjusted her disheveled yukata before sliding beneath the blankets and pulling her into his arms, deciding that having her there each night would be necessary. She sighed contentedly in her sleep as she snuggled in closer, her sweet scent wrapping around him and her aura reaching out to welcome his.

It was the best night of sleep either of them had gotten in months.

And after that night, Sesshomaru moved her things into his room permanently.

* * *

 **A/N: A nice fluffy chapter for Valentine's Day! I hope you are all having a great week, and I hope those of you that are celebrating today have a wonderful time. My hubby and I will actually be celebrating Valentine's Day tomorrow because he has to work today. We will be curled up on the couch, eating pizza, and staying in. That's about as exciting as we get. lol**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you thought! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome groaned, letting the steam soften her skin and ease the tension in her muscles. Sesshomaru's private hot springs were now her favorite place in the Western Palace. Having privacy here was somewhat of a rarity, but these springs were entirely secluded, and other than a servant with exclusive permission, the only other person allowed here was Sesshomaru himself. Which meant that no one would bother her here.

Coming to Sesshomaru's springs alone had been an obstacle she'd been determined to overcome. But over time she was getting past her fear. Sesshomaru had come here with her a lot to help her get used to being in the water, and she was okay now by herself so long as she kept to the shallow areas close to the edge, where she could still touch dry ground.

Reclining against a large rock, Kagome sunk deeper in the mineral-infused water, heaving a blissful sigh. It had been a long week. Dignitaries from the other three regions had been here for the week for annual meetings with Sesshomaru. Kagome had barely seen him. He got up early and left before she woke up, and came to bed long after she was asleep. The only time they saw each other was in passing, and every time she'd seen him he'd looked irritated and worn.

Though there was the one time he'd pulled her aside into a storage closet. The room had been quiet and dark and cramped, lined with shelves full of soft linens, which had come in handy because he'd immediately pressed her to the shelves and kissed her senseless.

Ten minutes later, they'd emerged with swollen lips and tousled hair. It had been worth it. But as soon as Sesshomaru had left, his mood went right back to dark and imposing.

Honestly, she couldn't blame him. Even she was tired of the dignitaries, and she hadn't even spoken with them. Thank the kamis they were leaving today.

Kagome had spent the week going between spending time with Rin and training with Yamato and Daisuke. Sesshomaru hadn't been too keen on that, according to them, but he'd given in eventually. They were good enough trainers, but their skills were nothing compared to Sesshomaru's.

Hopping up onto the stone ledge near the spring, Kagome dried off and grabbed one of the glass jars from the tray waiting in the grass, removing the lid and sniffing the delicate floral oil. It smelled like heaven, but it wasn't strong at all. It was almost nonexistent, but also intoxicating. After this week, she could use all the pampering she could get.

There were probably ten jars and bottles sitting on the tray. When Kagome had asked one of the servants if there were any bathing oils she could use that wouldn't disturb the Western Lord's sensitive nose, the woman had all but jumped for joy. She'd then disappeared and returned with an entire tray filled with all sorts of things curated to an Inuyoukai's senses.

And, with a mischievous giggle, the woman had added that she'd picked scents that she knew Sesshomaru favored.

Well, Kagome thought, smiling as she began rubbing a rose-scented oil into her skin. He certainly has excellent taste.

The next hour was spent pampering herself, massaging delicate floral oils into her skin and something sweet scented soap into her hair. These kinds of soaps were the best. The feudal era didn't have shampoos or conditioners like she was used to in her time, but with these cleansers, she didn't miss them in the slightest. Once dried, her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves that she knew would be shiny and glossy.

Satisfied with the softness of her skin, and fully dried, Kagome felt along the wooden bench for her clothes. She chuckled, her fingers brushing over an article of clothing that was familiar but not hers. Sesshomaru's soft haori was folded neatly below her yukata. He must have had a servant bring it along with her clothes.

Slipping into her yukata, and then the oversized haori, she set off down the narrow pathway back into Sesshomaru's rooms. The hot springs were toasty and warm, but the path back to his rooms was exposed to the elements. And _freezing._ She all but burst through the door when she reached the engawa.

Shivering, Kagome maneuvered to the fire, huffing when her reiki expanded and found no daiyoukai waiting for her.

Again.

With a sigh, she snapped up her comb from the stool by the changing screen and ran it through her hair. According to Yamato, the dignitaries had left earlier in the afternoon, so where on earth was Sesshomaru?

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at the scroll in his hands, reading over the information written inside with an expression of boredom. Stress had brought him into the garden. With only this last proposal from the Northern Palace to review, he could have easily finished his work in his study. But a week of dignitaries had left him tense, so he took his work to the garden. The ground was dusted with snow, and fat snowflakes were beginning to fall, but he did not care. This would allow him to get his work done and unwind a bit before going to spend the remainder of the evening with Kagome.

The cold air was refreshing, the peaceful sounds of the garden were relaxing. Dignitaries always made the palace _very_ noisy. Too noisy for Inu senses. Sesshomaru had been battling a headache for a week. The garden was quiet, the only sounds coming from the guard barracks across the lake and the waterfall behind the palace. Sometimes a change of scenery was just what he needed to focus.

Dusting a few snowflakes from the wooden tabletop, the daiyoukai dove into his work, reading through its contents—requests for trade for the upcoming year. It was a necessary evil. Unfortunately, taking up his birthright and claiming the title of Lord of the West meant dealing with tedious work.

A servant came to serve him tea, bowing as he excused himself. Of course, with Sesshomaru trying to barrel through the last little bit of work so he could go to see his miko sooner, the tea went unnoticed.

It was a colossal effort, but he finally finished reading over the proposal. It was hard to do when his mind kept drifting to Kagome and all of the things he intended to do when he finally had her in his arms. All week he'd been forced to leave her each morning, and return to find her sound asleep.

Tonight he was finally free to be with her. All night.

Rolling his shoulders, his attention snapped to the doors leading into the palace, his youki expanding. Her scent hit him first, followed by her reiki. It swirled around her, sizzled when she stepped out into the garden. She released a surge of power, pulling a soft grunt from him when it sizzled against his skin.

"Kagome." Eyes widening, he stood and appeared at her side. She gasped when he wrapped his mokomoko around her shoulders. "You are not dressed for this weather. You should not be out here."

"I'm fine."

"It is too cold." He eyed her thin yukata, minimally appeased to see his haori draped over her shoulders. But even with mokomoko, it would not be enough. "Humans are susceptible to illness in drastic temperatures, my miko."

"I am aware, Sesshomaru," she said dryly. "But thank you for reminding me."

He growled low in warning. She ignored him.

"Why are you out here?"

Sesshomaru sighed. There was no reasoning with her. He scooped her up into his arms and secured her against his chest, his concern momentarily forgotten. "I was previewing the last of the requests from the northern region."

She curled into him. "And you came outside?"

"It is more relaxing," he said distractedly. Dropping his head into the crook of her neck, he pulled in her scent, delicately nipping at her skin and grazing the tip of his nose along her neck. "You smell divine."

"I— I used your bath oils."

Purring, he sucked on the sensitive skin of her throat. "And you selected scents I prefer."

Her fingers curled into his hair, her lips parted with a soft moan. "Your servants know you too well."

She shivered, and Sesshomaru was immediately sobered. This was not the place. He had every intention of keeping her in his arms for the rest of the night, but not here. Giving a quick glance to the scroll, he nodded to the servant waiting for his orders and allowed them to deal with the cleanup. He had a very stubborn woman to attend to.

Pressing her icy nose into his neck, Kagome smiled. "I've missed you. Where are you taking me?"

"To my room." Her warm breath caressed the markings running down the back of his neck, and it was nearly his undoing. "I intend to make up for lost time."

His meaning hadn't been lost on her, and she was just as eager if the redness of her cheeks was anything to go by.

The spike of arousal in her scent only confirmed his suspicions.

Sesshomaru walked back inside perhaps a bit quicker than he usually did, and as soon as he reached his room, he closed the door behind him, pressed Kagome to the wall, and kissed her _hard._ Her surprise was swallowed by his mouth, his tongue slipping past her lips. Clawed fingers moved down her body, his hands cupping her rear. Lifting her was all too easy, and when her legs wrapped around his waist, he carried her into the connecting room to lay her down in the center of the futon.

For a moment he stopped to just admire her beauty. Nestled in the center of his mokomoko and his favorite haori, she lay there. Her inky tresses fanned out around her, her smile gentle. She was a vision, cheeks flushed and breathless from his kisses. And those eyes.

Her insecurity, her weakness—at least, she had once considered it that way.

To Sesshomaru, her eyes were her a testament to her strength. They were the windows to her soul. Blindness would never take that from her.

She smiled when he took her into his arms and kissed her again, her fingers weaving through his silken hair. For every feverish kiss he gave her, she gave back tenfold. Sesshomaru could not get enough of her—could not get enough of this human woman who had the very heart of him in her hands.

His mouth connected with her heated flesh, nipping just below her ear. And then again at the junction of her shoulder, and again on her collarbone. Tugging her yukata over her shoulders, his mouth moved down her chest, tongue dipping into her cleavage.

All at once, he stopped.

Despite all clear signs that she was enjoying his attentions, he forced himself to wait. Her scent was heavy around him, thick with arousal and sweet like honey. But he could smell her purity, and he would not take that from her without her clear permission.

"Kagome."

Her answer was a soft moan.

He growled, nose brushing her chin. "Kagome, answer me."

"What?" she breathed.

Sesshomaru pressed his brow to hers, breathed in the scent of her lust, the warmer scent of something deeper that was unfamiliar but so intoxicating. With far too much effort, he took a ragged breath and forced himself to breathe. His eyes were turning red, his body heating and reacting to the arousal in her scent. If he didn't stop himself soon, he would never be able to.

And he would sooner die than take advantage of her.

"I need your consent, Kagome," he said, low and deep. Clearing his throat, he grazed the tip of his nose down her neck, claws just barely biting into her back. "I will only go as far as you allow."

Her responding moan nearly sent him over the edge.

Sesshomaru pulled away just enough to look at her. His entire demeanor softened, stomping down on his lust to allow him to think. The trust and happiness in her scent were overwhelming. His fingers hooked into her obi. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

There was no trace of uncertainty on her face. "No," she whispered. "Don't stop."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, searching and seeking. Blindness would never take away how her eyes expressed her emotions. Perhaps no one else could read those clouded eyes, but he could. He could see the very soul of her, and all he found was peace.

Smiling, she reached up to cradle his face, thumbs dragging over the stripes along his cheekbones. He shivered, letting loose a soft moan before tugging her obi free. Her yukata parted, the soft silk sliding over her breasts.

Her body was…perfect.

And, much to his eternal delight, there was a delicate freckle just above her navel. Another below her hip bone. And another on the inside of her thigh. Those would all need his detailed attentions.

Golden eyes shifted back to her face, which was flushed red. And then he inhaled again.

And he stopped.

Her scent was…different. Off. It was not bad, not tainted with anger. It was almost sorrowful, but not quite. "You are thinking of something."

She blinked. "You noticed."

"Inu senses," he murmured, kissing her jawline. "I always know when you are troubled."

"I'm not troubled."

"Then what is it you are feeling?"

"I…" She flashed a weak smile, twisting his silver hair between her fingertips. "I just wish I could see you."

Pulling her hand to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to her palm. Another to the inside of her wrist. Another to the crook of her elbow.

And then he moved her hand to his chest. "Feel. See." Bending over her, his mouth brushed her ear. "Know all of me, Kagome. I will know all of you."

Again, this simple gesture nearly brought her to tears. Sitting up, Sesshomaru brought her other hand to his chest, watching her every move as she committed his body to memory.

Intimacy in sex would come, but there was no rush. This was a different kind of intimacy. Sesshomaru wanted to take his time, to go slow and allow her to navigate and feel. He wanted to give her time to explore his body, to know him through touch, but also to give himself adequate time to cherish her body. Her worth. Her heart and soul.

A sigh slipped past his lips when her delicate touch seared down his neck, fingers tracing the tendons there. She caressed all of him, feeling the chiseled lines of his abdomen, the strong muscles of his thighs, the smooth skin of his arms. To feel, to see, to memorize her daiyoukai.

Taking her hand again, Sesshomaru guided her fingertips along the magenta stripes that moved across his cheekbones and down, softly explaining each one and what it meant. Down the back of his neck, he guided her touch—over his broad shoulders, down his arms, around his wrists. Together they traced the markings of his body so that she could see them in her own way.

Kagome was in tears again by the time he lay his weight over her, cradling her warm body in his arms and beginning his own explorations. He remained gentle, but there was a heat there, a lust that was slowly boiling beneath his skin.

The intimacy in those moments was replaced by sensuality when he smirked into her skin, just above her navel. "No more tears, Kagome."

She choked on a sob. "I'm trying. It's been a long time…"

 _It's been a long time since I've felt cherished._

Sesshomaru heard her unspoken words like a blade through his soul. She deserved to be cherished, her body worshiped. That she could feel any other way was a disgusting notion.

"I love you," he said reverently. "I will cherish you every day. As often as you allow, I will show you the depth of your worth with my own body."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I love you so much."

Her scent exploded around him, warm and sweet and heavy and light all at once. The same soft, gentle essence lay over her scent that he hadn't been able to recognize for months, until now. It was the only thing he noticed now, the only thing he could feel.

It was love.

"I have waited for you for too long, my miko." Tugging her hair, he bent over her and traced the tip of his nose along her exposed neck, pulling in her scent and savoring the erratic thumping of her heart. His fangs grazed her throat, red pooling into his eyes. Holding onto his control would be a monumental effort. "There have been others in my past, but none will compare. You will be different."

She huffed out a laugh that turned into a moan when his hand cupped her breast. "Because I'm human."

"No." Giving her a serious look, his aura twined with hers. Without seeing the look on his face, understanding filled her scent. "Because I love you. I have never shared intimacy with someone I cared for."

Again her scent was bursting with sweetness, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall. Tears were not the desired effect.

In an effort to make her smile, he said, "This will also be particularly exquisite for you."

It worked. "Confident in your abilities?"

"Hnn." He brought her face closer, kissing her deep and thorough, his tongue delving into her mouth. When he pulled away, she was panting for him. "That, and the sensory deprivation will make this especially intense for you."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Not every aspect of blindness is negative," he said, proving his point by moving down her body and nipping the skin just below her navel. "It is okay to find light in the darkness. Relax, enjoy, feel."

Her breath hitched. "What— _Oh…_ What about you?"

"Believe me, my miko," he murmured, "I will enjoy myself."

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning, the room was lit dimly by a radiant sunrise. There had been many times recently that he'd noticed how beautiful the sunrise was, which was only a recent discovery, but none compared to the ethereal beauty he found this morning.

Basking in the sun's rays creeping in through the cracked screen, he held Kagome close and pressed a soft kiss to her temple before allowing himself to drift off to sleep once more.

Perhaps he wasn't just noticing the sunrise.

Perhaps he was noticing the sunrise _because_ of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, thank you so much to those of you who have left me reviews! I love hearing from you, and it makes my heart warm every time I see one of your comments in my inbox :) I'll have another chapter up at some point this week! Thanks to those of you who have been following this little story. Have a wonderful week, friends! Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to post! I wanted to post this chapter DAYS ago, but my proofreader was very sick all last week. I've also been running around non-stop at home because my baby is teething and it's been super hectic. All the moms out there will understand that. My son is cutting three teeth right now and it has NOT been fun.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for following along with this story. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner. Enjoy! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! God bless :)**

* * *

"Kagome."

The sleeping miko barely stirred. Her lashes fluttered, her lips parted with a deep sigh as she rolled onto her back. Sesshomaru smirked as she softly mumbled nonsensical words and continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the daiyoukai watching her.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, propping up on one elbow. Silver hair draped over his pillow as he bent over her, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear. Then another just beneath her jaw, and another to the hollow of her throat. Kagome moaned, clouded eyes fluttering open.

She blinked once, twice, let her reiki fill the room, then closed her eyes. "It's too early," she said with a yawn.

Smirking, Sesshomaru nipped at her lips. "You are just lazy. Has your headache gone away?"

"Yes, I think the extra sleep helped. And I am _not_ lazy. It's just too early to be awake."

"Would you rather sleep the day away?" Grazing her jaw with tempting kisses, he worked his way to her ear. "If you are having difficulties staying awake, I'm sure there are ways I can assist."

His breathtaking mate simply smiled but did not take the bait. With a sigh, Sesshomaru let his energy slide along her reiki, up her skin and around her body. He let it build, let his energy grow before releasing it in a short burst that sent a wave of power throughout the room. Kagome shivered, the wave fluffing her hair.

"Is that your way of telling me to get up?" she asked, eyes open again.

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Is it working?"

"I have to say, it's distracting." Moving closer, she snuggled into his waiting embrace, smiling as he ran the tip of his nose along her neck. Love and warm happiness blossomed around her scent. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The deep tenor of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

This had been how their mornings went for the past several weeks, and Kagome could honestly say that she'd never loved mornings quite as much as she did now. Each and every morning, he woke her with soft kisses and gentle teasing. Some mornings started with innocent acts of love, others…not so innocent.

They had mated at dawn on a cold spring morning. Well, they'd held the ceremony at dawn. The ceremony had simply been a formality for nobility to witness the signing of the documents naming Kagome as Lady of the West. After the ceremony had been the wedding that married them by human customs. It had been a strange ceremony to Sesshomaru's understanding, but beautiful in its own right. And Kagome had been _breathtaking_ in an extravagant kimono of white silk.

All of those traditions and ceremonies had taken the majority of the day, but none had been important to Sesshomaru. He'd participated, went along with each and every custom his bride had told him of because they'd been important to her—which by default had made them important to him. But nothing had been as important as the actual mating.

When all the stiff formality had melted away, when all the ceremonies had ended and the sun was setting, Sesshomaru had carried his bride to their room, secured a barrier, and claimed her as his. Slowly, tenderly, sensually, he'd taken his bride. His mate. His soul.

Even now, Sesshomaru saw that scar on her neck and it nearly took his breath away. Mating was not just intimacy or love. It was a bond of the soul, of the spirit. Of course marriage was important to Kagome, but this ran so much deeper than a legally bound ceremony. This was a binding of their souls, permanent and everlasting.

Lazily, Kagome stroked the stripes running across his cheeks, her delicate fingers branding her love over the contours of his face, over the markings and the strong angles of his jaw.

Sesshomaru made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a low, soft growl. He caught her hand as it passed over his mouth, brushing velvet-soft kisses on her palm. "Mate," he rumbled. "You are my undoing."

Kagome's breath hitched, giving into his attentions eagerly. His lips sought hers almost desperately, and he held her in his arms with a strength that made her melt. The way she gasped as his mouth grazed her neck brought a smug grin to his face.

Staying in bed all day had never sounded so appealing, but as Lord of the West, Sesshomaru had duties to attend to. Rin would arrive shortly for breakfast, and then Sesshomaru had things to do all day. But he did have areas where he could make time, and he intended to.

"Rin will be here soon," Kagome breathed. "We'll continue this later."

With brows raised, he looked at her. "I plan to."

Giggling, she pushed out of his arms and stood, thrusting her arms overhead and groaning at the stretch in her back. Sesshomaru watched her as she ran a comb through her hair. Golden eyes tracked her movements, and he moved to take the comb from her hands as he pulled her midnight hair over her shoulder and gently worked the tangles from her hair.

"What all do you have to do today?"

Sesshomaru mentally sorted through his agenda. "I have meetings with Tsubaki this afternoon. The guard is to be assessed this morning."

She winced. "I'm sure _that_ will go well."

The daiyoukai raised a brow. "Explain."

"Something tells me you have impossibly high standards when it comes to your guard," she mused. "I'm scared for them."

"As you should be. I will not go easy on them when they know of my high standards."

"Oh, believe me, they know." Her scent was light and teasing, but Sesshomaru nipped at the shell of her ear as a gentle reprimand. He received a laugh in response. "So I guess you'll be too busy for me today?"

The comb stilled. "I am never too busy for my mate." He pressed himself to her back, dropping the comb and reaching around her to hold her close. "After I inspect the guard, I have a few hours free."

Desire filled her scent. "What— What did you have in mind?"

His breath was warm against her neck, his lips soft on the shell of her ear. "A bath," he purred. "The servants have brought new bath oils."

It sounded innocent enough, but Kagome knew him too well. The implications behind his suggestion weren't lost on her, and as he softly ran his fingers along her ribs, she shivered. Baths were just _so_ much better with him.

She turned in his arms and moaned softly when he pulled her close and traced the scar on her neck with the flat of his tongue.

" _Kami_ … What scent are these oils?" she asked breathlessly.

Golden eyes were slowly turning blue, the whites bright scarlet. "Does it matter?"

No, Kagome thought, her mind foggy as his tongue slipped past her lips. No, it really didn't.

* * *

Weeks of bliss passed in a blur. Kagome had always heard that expression "time flies when you're having fun." It had never been more true.

Kagome remembered the days, what seemed like centuries ago, spent hunting Naraku. When Sesshomaru had fought anything with a pulse, when he'd threatened (and attempted) to kill her and Inuyasha on _numerous_ occasions, when he'd thought of humans as despicable, vile creatures.

How different he had become.

The Sesshomaru she knew now treasured all that she was, celebrated her body and her mind. He spent his nights talking with her about anything and everything and then taking her to his bed and reminding her of how deeply his love for her ran.

Each day was a new beautiful chapter in Kagome's book, a new adventure in its own right. She awoke every morning in Sesshomaru's arms, trained with him, spent her afternoons with Rin, and then spent her evenings with her daiyoukai. Her life had fallen into a comfortable routine, and yet no two days were the same. Some evenings she would spend in the garden, only to be chased by a predatorial daiyoukai back to their bed. Others she spent curled with him by the stream or laughing with Rin on the engawa.

Blindness had been something she'd considered a weakness after the attack, but now she was seeing things differently. Of course, there were still days when she was depressed, days when she missed being able to see the world. She would _always_ miss that. But Sesshomaru had taught her how to appreciate what she could not see regardless of not being able to see it.

And then there was her new position as Lady of the West… Sesshomaru, shockingly enough, valued her input in all political matters. He requested her presence at all political meetings and listened to each and every suggestion she made. And through her position, Kagome had made new friends, which was challenging in a world where so few things were familiar.

Tsubaki, Sesshomaru's attendant, had become a close friend of hers. Apparently, even Sesshomaru considered him a close friend…Sesshomaru just had strange ways of showing it. Then there were the two guard captains, Yamato and Daisuke, who'd been her escorts when she'd first arrived. They were hilarious and reminded her a lot of Inuyasha and Miroku. If Kagome ever needed a good laugh, or if she just needed a bit of familiarity, she could rely on them.

Life was wonderful—with the exception of her headaches, which seemed to be happening more frequently as time went on.

But come spring, those days of bliss darkened. Loss of eyesight had its challenges, and Kagome had faced struggles and fears alike. Navigating the world around her had been the first and largest struggle, and then there was the crippling fear that came with knowing you would never see again. Both had taken some time to overcome.

It almost seemed like Kagome had finally gotten used to things when her world tilted on its side all over again.

What had started as occasional headaches morphed into frequent, debilitating migraines that worsened by the day. Sesshomaru had been worried, his concern only growing when healer after healer could not determine the source of her pain. He would send for different herbal remedies, different brews of tea and balms to help, but nothing worked.

Sesshomaru spent hours by her side as she lay in bed, attempting to rid the pain. He would rub soothing circles on her back, attempt comforting her with both his power and his aura.

Then it got worse.

Weakness, fatigue, vomiting—all signs that could be associated with any ailment. So many sicknesses and diseases shared those symptoms that it was hard to pinpoint, and youkai healers were unable to find anything wrong in terms of her aura, and her reiki had made it almost impossible for any to really check her over.

There were days when everything seemed bleak. Today was one of those days.

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome, watching her intensely as she sipped on a cup of tea one of the servants brought her. She'd been battling headaches and nausea all morning, and it was finally subsiding. But she looked so weak, her body frail and her skin sickly.

He reached out to brush the hair from her eyes. "Are you hurting still?"

"It's getting better," she said tiredly. "Sorry I worried you."

Sesshomaru was quiet, his claws digging into the wood floor beneath them. He'd considered a possible solution, but until this point it had been a thought he did not even wish to entertain. But that was before the healers deemed Kagome an incurable cause.

Now he would do anything to help her.

"You have doctors in your time."

Warily, she turned in his direction and nodded slowly. "Yes."

Sesshomaru would never admit to weakness, but he was not blind. In her time, the world was advanced. Humans had grown more intelligent, inventive. The objects in Kagome's possession painted pictures of civilizations advanced far beyond what Sesshomaru would have considered possible. And while he would rather say he had the best healers in existence, he knew it to be false.

"You need to go home."

"But I _am_ home."

"To your own time," he clarified.

Sorrow speared through her scent, so strong and intense that it nearly brought a whimper from him. "No," she pleaded. "Please, I have to stay. I won't leave you!"

"You will," he said vehemently. Softening the blow, he took her hands gently. "Go and heal. I will be here when you return, my mate."

The salt of her tears stung his nose. "You don't understand! The well closes, Sesshomaru! We— We don't know why, but it seals. Randomly. Th-The last time it closed was for three years!"

His heart nearly stopped.

 _Three years._

The beast within him was howling, crying out in agony, but Sesshomaru remained silent. He did not want to send her back for even one day, but the healers here had done all they could. And the healers at the Western Palace were the best in the country. From the books in Kagome's possession and everything she'd told him of the era she was born, her own time had medical capabilities that far surpassed even Sesshomaru's healers. Hospitals, advanced medicines, lab work that examined blood and tests that could see through skin. All far beyond what Sesshomaru had considered possible.

They could heal her. And if it meant keeping her alive, Sesshomaru would let himself be miserable. So long as she was healthy and alive, he would endure. Because this was not their end, he would not allow it. Four centuries, he'd lived, all to find her. He could do that again if it meant finding her—and he would. No matter how long the well closed, if it did, he would find her again. Time could not separate them.

"My healers cannot help you here, Kagome." Brushing his lips over her cheek in an effort to comfort, he murmured, "Your health is more important than my happiness."

"What about _my_ happiness?" she snarled. He grunted as she pushed out of his arms. "What about me? Is my happiness not important? I won't leave you!"

To accent her words, she punched him in the chest. Hard. It did not hurt, but the _thud_ of her fist landed like a blow to his soul. Her tears fell faster, her cheeks and nose blotchy and red. And then she punched him again. And again. And again. And as she landed hit after hit, Sesshomaru watched her, allowing her to get out her emotions however she was able.

When she'd finally had enough, she sagged against his chest, her body shaking with her sobs. Sesshomaru combed his fingers through her hair, forcing himself to remain unwavering in his decision. This was about her—not him. And what she needed was to be in her own time—even if she did not want to be.

Gently, he pushed her away enough to look at her. Hooking a finger beneath her chin, he tilted her head back and brushed a tender kiss to her lips. "You cannot get the help you require here, Kagome."

Her chin wobbled. "But what about you? I can't leave you."

"You are here," he whispered, holding her hand over his heart. "Mate, you will always be here. You hold my heart, you hold my soul—I will always be yours."

"Sesshomaru…"

Holding her with a strength that stole her breath, Sesshomaru cradled his mate, wife, and bonded soul, in his arms. "You are mine, Kagome, and I am yours. Nothing will keep us apart."

Those words weren't as comforting as he'd hoped, but she no longer fought him.

Kagome fell asleep like that, cradled tightly in his arms. But Sesshomaru lay awake, watching her, memorizing the sound of her breathing and the beat of her heart. Because in the morning, he would take her home.

* * *

It was a cold, sorrowful sunrise when Sesshomaru carried his mate to the well the next morning.

He had come to appreciate the simple beauty of life, the breathtaking sunrises that greeted him each morning. He'd learned to find peace in everything, because of Kagome. That would all be taken away today. The sunrise was bleak and two dimensional. Nothing more than a time of day, rather than a state of being. Rather than the beautiful artwork Kagome had taught him to see.

They were a small, silent procession as they traveled to the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshomaru carried Kagome. She could easily walk, but he wanted the chance to hold her—one last time. For as long as he was able. Inuyasha walked quietly a short distance behind them. It had been decided that he would attend. He and Kagome were close—they always would be. Sesshomaru would not deny his half-brother the chance to say goodbye.

Possibly for the last time.

No— He refused to think so. The well may have sealed before, but that did not mean it would again.

But the fear of just the possibility clawed at Sesshomaru, rendered him speechless. Many times in the past, Inuyasha looked for any opportunity to tease his brother. But not today.

The scents of sadness and anger and frustration and fear were so overwhelming around them that any smaller youkai in the perimeter retreated. But even stronger than that was Kagome's tears. Silently, she sobbed, her tears wetting his neck where she kept her face buried. Sesshomaru forced himself to keep walking, forced himself to do what was best for her. Even though it hurt him.

He reassured her with soft, comforting words, and each fresh wave of tears she released, he held her just a little bit tighter. A little closer.

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the well. And still they said nothing. Sesshomaru gently set his mate on her feet, reluctantly releasing her as he gave Inuyasha a look.

The hanyou stepped closer, ears laid back and expression grim. He wiped at Kagome's cheeks with his sleeve. "Quit yer cryin', you'll be back before you know it."

"How do you—"

"Kagome," he said firmly. Her mouth snapped shut. "This ain't goodbye, alright?"

Her face crumpled. "Inuyasha—"

Fiercely, he crushed her to him in a hug that stole her breath. "Get better. Say hi to your folks for me."

"I will."

Inuyasha put her at arm's length, a bit rougher than he intended. And then he stormed away, assuming his position behind a nearby tree. An offer of privacy for Sesshomaru.

And then they were alone.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko before him. Silence surrounded them so heavily that it was nearly suffocating. And all at once, Kagome seemed to realize that this was the last moment. Her scent spiked with agony, so strong that Sesshomaru was physically in pain.

"Sesshomaru…"

Growling, he took her into his arms, holding her close so that she could feel his heart beating, feel the warmth of his skin. So that, perhaps, no matter what happened, she would know him.

Even if it was another lifetime that they met again, perhaps she would know him.

"I don't want to leave, Sesshomaru," she whispered, clinging to him. "Please…"

Sesshomaru had to bite back the sorrow threatening to rise. He had to be strong, for both their sakes. "I would rather die than watch you leave, but if it means getting you the care you need, I will do so in an instant." This only made her cry harder. He snarled, holding her tighter as pressed a kiss to her hair. "Do not cry, mate."

She pulled away and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Clouded and bloodshot and filled with tears, she stared right at him. Sesshomaru stared back, knowing that blindness did not hinder her from seeing the very soul of him. Her aura grasped at his desperately, screaming of sadness and fear. Her scent was heavy, drenched with salt from her tears and the burning, aching sorrow that sent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please," she begged. "I can't leave you."

Sesshomaru swallowed, snapping a barrier in place around them. Tears had not been expected—on his part. And he would not allow others to know his weakness. Despite the distance Inuyasha had put between them, it was still not enough. What Sesshomaru had to say was for her ears only.

Cradling her face in his hands, he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. " Listen to me, Kagome. You have to leave."

"No—"

"My world is nothing without you," he said softly. "And if you stay here, you will die—you are wasting away."

Even those words were hard to stay.

She bit her lip, more tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. "But you are my world. A-And I can't go on without you."

His breath hitched, and he growled low and soft—a vain attempt to keep his tears from falling. "Time will not keep me from you, my mate." Bending low, he inhaled the scent of her, savored it on his tongue. He pressed a kiss to her neck, to the mark of their mating, to her jawline. He kissed every bit of her, branding her as his own and covering her with the love he held for her.

She held him tighter. "If the well closes—"

"I will find you in your time," he vowed, holding her close and nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek. "I swear to you, I will always find you. In this life, in the next, in the life thereafter, I will find you again and again."

Delicate fingers threaded through his silver hair, her touch gentle and desperate all at once. These actions had been romantic before, sensual even. But they were sorrowful now. Reverent.

Gently, she traced the stripes running down the back of his neck. The path the markings made was one she'd memorized, and she followed those maroon stripes with slow precision. An effort of committing him to memory, of showing him love. Her hands moved to his wrists, following the markings down to his hands, where she touched his fingers, and felt his claws. Moving back up, she held his face in her hands, following the angle of his jaw, the high cheekbones and angle of his brows. She traced the crescent on his brow, the stripes on his cheeks, the line of his lips—he kissed her fingers as they passed.

Her tears fell faster when she felt the dampness of his cheeks.

One last time, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a raw desperation that left her body shaking and her heart broken. And when he pulled away, it was like part of her world went with him.

"Go," he said quietly. The barrier fell away. "I will find you, always."

Kagome couldn't form the words, but he felt them. Sesshomaru knew—he would always know how she felt. Inuyasha stepped out from behind the tree, gently touching Kagome's shoulder as he guided her to the well. The wood felt coarse and wrong beneath her fingers, but a familiar power flowed from the cold air within.

It hurt.

Sitting down on the edge, she swung her legs over. Her heart thudded painfully as she felt Sesshomaru's aura slipping away, and she reached out for him. He took her hand, squeezing gently and not letting go.

"I will find you," he said again.

Chin wobbling, Kagome gave him what she hoped was a smile. "I love you."

For once, she was thankful that she could not see, so she would not have to see the brokenness on his face. "I love you, mate."

And she dropped—into the well, into the all-consuming power below, into the future.

* * *

The cold floor of the well slammed against Kagome as she hit the ground, the familiar scent of dirt and old wood hitting her senses. The soft _drip drip drip_ of the leak in the well house roof alerted her of the change in time.

For an hour, she did not move. She did not call for help. She did not climb the ladder her family kept for her—just in case.

She stayed in the well.

Savored the last traces of power.

And sobbed as she felt the familiar fade of the well's power as it sealed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again! There's only one chapter left after this one, guys... This was a short story, but I have enjoyed it so much. I'll be sad when it's over! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up very soon. It's already edited and waiting, I'm just evil and like the suspense *laughs maniacally***

 **Enjoy today's chapter, friends! See you next time.**

* * *

"Mama! I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

The older woman leaned around the doorway, dish towel slung over her shoulder. "Could you grab more milk? I forgot to buy some earlier."

Kagome smiled, feeling for her purse on the table. "Sure. Anything else?"

"No, that's all." Silence fell around the room, Hiromi chewing her lip. "Do you need me to come with you?"

A year had passed since her return, and yet her mother still worried. When she'd first come through the well, they'd thought Inuyasha died. Kagome hadn't been able to stop crying for hours. But then when she'd finally opened up to them, they'd been shocked at all she'd said.

No, Inuyasha is not dead.

Inuyasha has mated.

I've mated his brother, Sesshomaru—yes, the same Sesshomaru who tried to kill me.

The well sealed and now I'm stuck.

Oh, and by the way, I'm blind.

Taking in all that news had been a struggle for them, almost as big a struggle as it had been for Kagome to get used to her own time again. The sounds were too loud, the smells too strange. Everything in this era just felt wrong, and it all reminded her of those she'd left behind. Of the daiyoukai she'd left.

The past year had been spent coping. The first few months she'd been in and out of a state of depression. She'd gone back and forth with days of acceptance and days of misery. Not to mention, she'd been in and out of clinics more times than she could count. After several tests, doctors had managed to pinpoint the causes of her symptoms and get the proper medications she needed to recover. The source of her blindness had been something she'd been unable to explain, which had only confused them further. But eventually, tests had revealed that there was tissue and nerve damage that had been causing her pain, which was later taken care of with minor surgery.

A medical mystery, they'd called her.

Between all of the visits to doctors and clinics, between days of tears and depression, her mental state had only worsened. And when she'd finally had enough, she forced herself to snap out of it. Well, rather, her _mother_ did.

"Grief is hard, Kagome," her mother had told her, gently running her fingers through Kagome's hair. "I understand how you're feeling. But sooner or later you have to keep going."

That had only made Kagome cry harder. "It's so hard…"

"I know," her mother had whispered. "But Sesshomaru loves you. And he wouldn't want you to live this way."

That had been what snapped her out of it.

Sesshomaru would _despise_ seeing her so sad. Grief and sadness and agony would be emotions she would battle constantly until she found Sesshomaru again. But she had to keep moving forward and focus on the good days. Because she _would_ see Sesshomaru again. He'd made a promise to find her—in this life, the next, or the life thereafter. This was not the end.

After that conversation with her mother, Kagome picked herself back up off the ground and strove to live again. It had been hard—every day was hard. But she'd made it work. She'd started by working with her family at the shrine and spending her weekends volunteering. The busier she'd stayed, the less she'd thought about all she'd lost. For a while, things had begun to look up, and she'd finally started getting used to her own time again.

But there was one factor that she struggled with—blindness.

As it turns out, navigating blindness was a whole new challenge in her own time. There were more sounds and smells and obstacles than there had been in the feudal era, which made feeling around with her reiki challenging. It had taken getting used to, but eventually she got the hang of it. But her family was having a harder time with it than she was. Her mom and Gramps always seemed cautious around her, despite knowing she could take care of herself. They always worried she would get hurt. Kagome had even explained to them how she could feel using her reiki and sense her surroundings a bit, but it did little to ease their minds. Souta was the only one who treated her normally.

She could understand the caution though. It was hard to watch a loved one suffer, and if she were to put herself in her family's shoes, she could understand. Which is why she never fussed when her mom put her collapsable long cane in her purse on her way out the door. They all knew Kagome didn't use it. But just in case.

Kagome smiled, bringing herself back to the present. Grabbing her purse, she slung the strap over her shoulder and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Mama. I promise."

"Okay," she said softly. "If you're sure."

"I'll be back soon! I may be a while, so don't panic."

Her mom laughed. "I know, I know. See you later, dear!"

And then Kagome let her reiki swell around her as she made her way out of the shrine. She remembered how her home looked, how the shrine grounds looked, though the details were a little fuzzy. But she could feel the layout again. Her reiki pushed and expanded, feeling the towering Goshinboku, and the well house, and the tea room. Up ahead, the stairs went down to the bustling street. She could even feel where her brother was standing and waving at her.

But she could not tell the color of the leaves on the trees. She could not see the moss-covered stone around the Goshinboku's base. She could not see how handsome Souta had become, or how old her grandfather was beginning to look. And she had stopped trying to remember the colors of a sunrise. It had been so long since she'd cared about what it looked like—even longer since she'd seen one.

But that was okay. She couldn't complain—not when there where so many others with even greater disabilities.

Letting her reiki guide her, she took the steps at the front of the shrine that led to the busy sidewalk. The breeze was warm and comforting, but it smelled wrong. Too urban, too foreign in comparison to the crisp, clean air of the feudal era.

Sounds all around her were loud, painting pictures. From her memory, she knew a bus stop was just ahead, and beyond that there was a large, grassy park. She'd gone there to play with Souta when he was little. It had always been one of her favorite places. There were lots of tall trees and shaded benches and a long stretch of grass that was perfect for picnics and kicking a ball around.

A bus groaned to a stop as she walked past the bus stop, the door grinding open. Voices filled the air around her as people shuffled on and off the bus, and as she walked away, leaving the bus behind her, the doors closed and the engine grumbled to life as it pulled away from the curb.

If she really focused, she could almost see it. But her mind kept going to her bike instead—the only means of transportation she'd known for years. The only modern invention that didn't seem completely bizarre to her now.

Once again, her mind flitted back to Sesshomaru. She often wondered what he would think of this era. Would he hate cars? Would the smell of the exhaust make him grimace? What would he be like, in a time where humans were far more inventive and intelligent?

All those thoughts brought up another question: where was he? She had hoped that he would have come to her, since the well had sealed. But he never did. And Kagome had not seen or felt a single youkai. No Inuyasha, no Kouga, no Shippo—no Sesshomaru.

Was he even alive? Or had time erased him completely?

With a shudder, she forced those thoughts aside. Thinking like that would only drop her into another endless pit of depression. And she couldn't do that now.

Besides, she thought, he made a promise.

Sesshomaru, if anything, was a man of his word.

The amount of people around Kagome lessened as she neared the park. But she could sense what few were walking this more secluded section of the sidewalk. This was a quiet area of the neighborhood, where there weren't too many people out and about, but it was peaceful enough to give her peace of mind in such a crowded time. The bus had become unbearable. Too many people, too little space. Kagome had taken to walking everywhere, which wasn't too bad. It kept her senses sharp, her body healthy. The supermarket was just beyond the park, so it was an easy walk, and it gave her a chance to visit the park.

Birds chirped in the trees as she veered onto the path that cut through the park. Letting loose soft tendrils of reiki, she let her power roam, let her aura reach out to feel for something— _anything._ For months, this had been routine. Every day she would feel for her daiyoukai, every day her aura would reach for his. And every day, she came to the same, lonely conclusion.

Kagome sighed, pulling in her aura again and—

Her entire body stiffened, her heart hammering in her chest. Tentatively, she reached out again and let her reiki paint a map for her. There was someone walking up ahead—someone very unlike the other few she'd passed. The presence was entirely male, his footsteps brisk and sturdy. And they got faster as soon as her reiki found him.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she began running. "Inuyasha!"

The next thing she knew, he was crushing her to his chest, holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe. But she didn't care. Kagome sobbed into his shoulder, pulling in the familiar scent of him.

It's all a dream, she told herself. Any moment, I'll wake up and I'll be alone again.

But that moment never came, the realization that this was real and _he_ was real nearly bringing her to her knees. She clung to him with desperation, too scared he would disappear if she let go. But he held onto her just as tightly.

Kagome finally allowed herself to pull away, but she let her aura reach out for his—for this piece of familiar warmth she'd missed.

And while she tried to gather her emotions, Inuyasha just stared. He let himself look at her—really look at her. She looked different but just as beautiful and vibrant as he remembered. Her soft hair was dark and shiny, and it hung down to the middle of her back now. And her eyes, though pale blue and still clouded, held so much emotion.

" _God_ , I've missed you," he said. "You look good, Kagome."

She smiled despite herself, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Reaching out, she gently touched his face. He was smiling, his cheeks damp. With trembling fingers, she trailed her fingers across his stubbled jaw to touch the soft hair peeking out beneath his baseball cap. "You cut your hair," she rasped. "And you have stubble!"

"Yeah, well." He shrugged, still smiling. "Shaving's a real bitch and I gave up long hair _years_ ago. Miroku's kids made a game of ripping it out. It was a freakin' pain in the ass."

"I can't believe you're here…" And then she pulled away and slapped him. "You know where I live, Inuyasha! Where the hell have you been all this time! I'd thought… I thought you were—"

His expression softened. "I'm sorry, Kagome. We got delayed." Glancing around, he took her by the elbow and led her to the nearest bench, letting a barrier snap in place around them. Kagome quirked a brow as his power pulsed around her. He'd gotten even more powerful over the years. "I would have been here months ago, but I was up north."

She blinked. "Why?"

"There was a war near Hokkaidō."

"A war?" She asked, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "You told me once that there are no youkai in your time." She nodded. "There are, they're just well hidden."

The breath hitched in her throat. "That's why…"

"There was a war that only the youkai knew about," he clarified. "Bear youkai were starting to attack some smaller towns. Humans just assumed they were having mass bear attacks. This started maybe a year before you arrived back? We've been up north ever since."

She was even more confused now. "Why would they need your aid?"

"We allied with Kouga, and it was in his territory." He sighed. "It was getting bad, Kagome. He lost a lot of his pack."

"Is— Is it over?"

"Yeah. The war itself didn't last long—peace negotiations were just concluded last month. But then there was the aftermath to deal with." He shook his head. "And the damn politics… The Northern Lord and the Eastern Lord have been a pain in my ass…"

Kagome was trying to process everything he was telling her. A youkai war, Kouga's pack… But all she could focus on was that Inuyasha was alive and safe, and he was right there. She took in a shaky breath. One detail stuck out to her.

"You said we."

He blinked. "What?"

"You said 'we allied with Kouga.'"

"Yeah," he said carefully. "Yeah, I did."

Kagome couldn't breathe through the lump in her throat. "Who… Who is 'we?'"

"Well, obviously Kouga and Ayame were there."

Her face lit with a watery smile. Until now, she'd thought that there were no youkai in her time. But as it turned out…they were all just a lot better at hiding than they used to be. "How is he?"

"Unfortunately, he's still a cocky little shit," he grumbled. But even Kagome noticed the lack of heat in his tone. "But he's good. Ayame and their kids are good, too."

This made her smile wider. Inuyasha had forgotten how startling it was to look into her clouded eyes—how shocking it was for her to look at him but not into his eyes.

"He has kids?"

He snorted. "Seven."

"Wow."

"Yeah." It became silent, and Kagome read between the lines well enough. "Do you and Akane…"

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Yeah. Three kids."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for you."

But Inuyasha smelled the sadness on her. It wasn't because he had children and a family—it was because she'd missed it happen. Inuyasha's face crumbled and he pulled her into his arms. "They're dying to meet you," he whispered into her hair. "We tell them about you all the time."

That made her laugh. "I'm just so happy for you, and I'm so sorry— I'm so sorry that I haven't been there."

Inuyasha pulled away and gripped her shoulders tightly, his tone fierce when he said, "This ain't your fault, Kagome. I'm just glad you're safe now."

"I know." She wiped her cheeks, flashing a frail smile. "I'm sorry, I have to pull myself together! So tell me about your kids?"

The next hour they spent on that bench, Inuyasha telling her about his children—two girls and a boy—and all that had happened since she went through the well. And then Kagome told him all that had happened. What the doctors had told her—the battle with different medications and the surgery that eventually cured her symptoms. She told him of adjusting to her own strange, lonely time without all her family from the feudal era.

By the time they were done talking, only one question remained, hanging heavy in the air around them.

"So…" She swallowed thickly, tapping her fingers on the seat beside her. "This is really hard to ask, Inuyasha. I can't…"

"Thought you'd never ask." There was a smile in his voice that made her heart stop. "Sesshomaru's coming."

And just like that, she was crying again. Inu mated for life, and Kagome had always known that Sesshomaru would never stop searching for her. But another piece of her was scared of the irrational. Scared that the Sesshomaru she'd fallen in love with wouldn't be the Sesshomaru that came for her.

Inuyasha reached out and wiped her tears away. "He misses you like crazy. I thought he was going to tear Japan apart after you left."

Her heart squeezed painfully. "He was hurting."

"Damn near out of his mind…" he grumbled. "He's been going crazy without you."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon." He shifted beside her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "He actually bought an estate close to your shrine, and he parked himself there about five years before you were born."

"Five years— Why?"

"He didn't want to miss you," he said, shrugging. "So he's been waiting there. But when the war started, he had to go help Kouga's pack. Sesshomaru's still the Western Lord by youkai standards. He's got other responsibilities."

Even now, he was still the busy regional lord that she remembered. A detail struck her and she blinked. "What estate? I didn't know there was one near here!"

"He had it built in the seventies." Inuyasha shook his head. "It's enormous. And you wouldn't know about it—it's gated."

She laughed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. "That doesn't surprise me. How is he?"

"As good as he can be," he said cautiously. There was a pregnant pause. "He's been a wreck since you left."

Guilt slammed into her so hard that it physically hurt. She had _left_ him. Inuyasha noticed the change in her scent and frowned. "Don't feel guilty."

"It's hard not to."

Inuyasha snorted. "He would've made you leave anyway. You needed help. And you seem like you're doin' good."

She shrugged. "I am."

"He wouldn't want you to feel guilty. As your mate, he wants you to be healthy. This is what he wants."

"But I _left_ _—_ "

"And I promise you, that's what he wanted," he said softly. "Don't feel bad."

Sniffing, she gave a solemn nod. She was almost too scared to hear the answer to her next question. "So when is he coming?"

Inuyasha gave a soft smile. "Any day now."

Kagome was certain that she wouldn't be able to breathe for the next hour. Her hand trembled as she reached up to wipe away the fresh tears that were rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto her dress.

Her Sesshomaru was coming.

A year for her—over five hundred for him. But he finally was coming.

" _I swear to you, I will always find you. In this life, in the next, in the life thereafter, I will find you again and again."_

She didn't know if she wanted to jump up and scream or curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of the day. Probably the latter. No one had ever told her how physically painful it would be to leave a bonded mate, but it hurt. Every day since she'd left, it hurt, deep in her soul. And now he was coming back for her— Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. She failed.

So curling up in a ball with cookie dough and a carton of ice cream it was.

"Keh." Inuyasha gently cradled her face in his hands and wiped the tears. "Why are you cryin'? This is good news!"

"I know, I know," she sobbed. "I'm just so happy. It's— It's been so lonely."

Sorrow pooled into his eyes. "I know, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. Wiped her cheeks. But instead of breaking down again as he'd expected, she laughed. "You've gotten so much better at handling tears," she blubbered, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief he'd pulled from his pocket.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. But still, he smiled. "Yeah, well. Akane may be a youkai, but she's still female. I've gotten used to tears. Besides, if it ain't her, it's one of the girls…"

Giggling, she squeezed his hand. "Papa Inuyasha. I can't imagine it."

It was like a dream. Inuyasha was here and he was alive and safe—and he was _here_. But it wasn't a dream. Kagome released a gentle wave of reiki, letting it brush over him. He was right there. And if the image her reiki was painting was accurate, he was broader in the shoulders and chest. He'd grown over the years, which struck her. A year was long enough for her to process, but for him, over five hundred years had passed. And she'd missed it all.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. "And you're alive. I thought… I thought you were dead."

His expression softened. "Can't get rid of me that easy."

"No, and I hope I never have to," she said warmly. Looping her arm through his, she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Can you come for dinner? Mama would love to see you. And I want to see Akane, too." She squeezed his arm gently, her voice wavering with tears as she said, "A-And I want to meet your kids."

He snorted. "As if you had to ask. Of course. I miss your folks, and the kids are dyin' to meet you."

When she shook with silent tears, Inuyasha smirked and pulled her into his side, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, quit your cryin'! Let's go get some coffee. Catch me up on what I've missed."

"Sounds good," she said, taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "Only if you tell me more. I still have so many questions."

"Damn, we may have to go to lunch instead." His tone was laced with amusement. "This will take a while if you want the full recap. Five hundred years is a lot to sum up over coffee."

Kagome smiled. "But I'm worth it."

"And don't you forget it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well guys... This is it. The final chapter... *crying* Not a huge story, but I've loved every second of it. I hope all of you have enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who has left a review and followed along! It means the world to me. I genuinely love hearing your thoughts. I hope you all love this last chapter as much as I do!**

 **Until next time, friends!**

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the steps ascending the hill before him. The sun was just barely beginning to rise, the sky morphing from black to deep blue, gradually growing lighter with each passing moment. He'd been standing there for hours, waiting. Sesshomaru had arrived only last night, and he'd immediately headed for the shrine. Unfortunately, it was two in the morning, and Inuyasha had all but forced him to wait.

"You can't go barging into a shrine in the middle of the night," he'd said. "You'll scare the hell out of her family!"

Sesshomaru had come very close to maiming his brother then. "Kagome—"

"She'll be there in the morning," he'd said, softer. "Trust me. Wait until the morning. Her family hasn't met you yet, and her grandfather is stuck in the old ways. If he sees you waltz in there, he'll try to purify you. Won't do any damage, but having holy water thrown at you is still damn annoying."

So he waited. He stood just at the base of the steps, counting the minutes until it was acceptable to "barge in," as Inuyasha had phrased it. But it had taken all his strength not to tear the world apart in an effort to reach her, and even with all his willpower in use, he'd still struggled.

Up the steps was the shrine—which meant just up those steps was Kagome. His wife, his mate, the other half of him, the holder of his heart. And she was waiting for him.

The shrine had been a place Sesshomaru hadn't allowed himself to go—not until it was time to find her. Up until the war, when he'd lived nearby, it had been tantalizing and all too tempting, but he hadn't allowed himself to go there. Not when Kagome was too young to know who he was. He knew that one day, she would return to her own time as the woman he loved, erasing the version of herself that had no idea who he was.

He'd counted the days. Waited anxiously, eagerly, restlessly.

And then the war had started in the north and flipped his world upside down.

He would have been here to find Kagome had it not been his own family—his own _pack_ —fighting in that war. When Rin grew up, she married an Ookami of Kouga's pack. His youki kept her alive and healthy long past her human years, and they had four children. They stayed in the north, but visited Sesshomaru yearly.

The war was in their territory. And Sesshomaru was torn between going to his life mate after centuries without her, or going to protect his family. As Lord of the West, he still had duties to tend to and allies he sided with. He would not let them down—he would not let his pack down.

But every day had been a knife in his heart.

During his absence, he'd sent trusted informants to keep watch over the Higurashi shrine. Sesshomaru had made certain that Kagome and her family, as well as the shrine property, had been kept safe.

Of course, he himself had watched over as often as he'd been able—until the war, that is. In the years following her departure from his own time, Sesshomaru had spent centuries guarding that shrine. He'd guarded the surrounding forest, watching as the trees dwindled over time as technology became more and more advanced and the humans expanded their territories. He'd watched as cities, both new and ancient, evolved and the world around him expanded.

But the shrine had always remained the same.

When Kagome's grandparents had taken over the shrine, the house they'd lived in on the property was old fashioned and outdated, decrepit even. Then they'd had it updated to fit their needs, and then it had been updated again when Kagome's parents took over as the shrine's keepers. But that was all that had changed. The family had taken great pride in the shrine over the centuries, maintaining its history but not altering it.

It was a piece of the familiar in an ever-changing world.

Kagome had told him stories, long ago, of the world she'd come from. She'd spun stories of electricity and shopping malls and strange types of currency that you swiped into a machine. She'd spun stories of technology and heightened medicine and surgeries and politics and entertainment. And all the while, Sesshomaru had struggled to grasp with the concept that a day would come that humans advanced so rapidly—far beyond the capabilities of even youkai. To see it with his own eyes was even more shocking.

And yet here he was—an ancient relic in a modern era.

Sesshomaru stared at the steps, made of stone and lining the hill upward to the property. Trees surrounded the property, but from where he stood, the city was new. It was as if the shrine was the last surviving piece of the past in a world now modernized and different.

He, too, remained unchanged. He stood stiffly before the Higurashi Shrine, wearing traditional clothing that was usually stored in the back of his closet. The world passed by, men in suits and short hair, and Sesshomaru looked entirely out of place. But he did it for her. It was always for her.

Today, he dressed in a way familiar to Kagome, wearing the same clothing she'd known him to wear so long ago. The same white kimono with red floral embellishment, the same pristine hakama, the same boots, the same golden sash. With the exception of his armor and mokomoko, he dressed just as he had the day Kagome had left.

He could have easily worn the Armani suit hanging in his closet, could have easily tied his long silver hair back into a polished ponytail, but he didn't. Ignoring the curious looks from the people that passed by, he wore what Kagome was familiar with.

There was so much different in this new era, and Kagome would see him for the first time since their separation as she remembered him. He'd left his hair long, he'd kept the same clothes, all for her. The only part of him that was truly different was the lack of markings. They were there, but concealed. They were too difficult to explain to curious humans.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, his fists tightening as he waited—as he forced himself to wait until she was awake. The past five hundred years had been torture. He had known there was a high possibility that the well would seal, but that hadn't stopped the pain when it actually did. Kagome had mentioned three years, which had been a bad enough outcome, but permanently? Nothing had prepared him for that.

Sesshomaru had spent years grieving, missing, waiting. Years knowing he would one day see her, but losing his sanity at the daunting wait ahead. Each day had been a test of his patience, a test of his will to keep from tearing the fabric of time to shreds in an effort to find Kagome. There had been a time when Inuyasha had to physically hold Sesshomaru back from ripping the well to pieces.

It had ended in a lot of blood, a lot of bruises, and two very angry Inuyoukai.

And, eventually, two brothers somehow growing closer over their mutual loss.

Despite it all, Sesshomaru had endured with the knowledge that he would one day find her again. He'd let the knowledge anchor him, spent countless days distracting himself by training Rin, and hunting—a lot.

And now it was finally time to see her again.

Five hundred years later, he had finally found her.

He took a deep breath, pulling in the scents around him and categorizing them one by one. The trees surrounding the shrine were ancient, and somehow parts of them still smelled like the forest so long ago. The Goshinboku, with its old power, was up the steps, its earthy, powerful scent mingling with the other trees. A bus blazed down the road behind him, the exhaust burning his nose. Beyond the forest, if he let his power move up the steps, he could smell earth and flowers and traces of purity.

It was all familiar. It was all different.

Golden eyes shifted upward as he let the scents of the shrine coat his senses. There was an older woman up there, her scent peaceful and similar to Kagome's—her mother. An elderly man with a rustic, spicy scent—her grandfather. An adolescent boy with a mild scent that mingled summer rain and tea leaves—her brother. All were sleeping peacefully, but—

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, his aura reaching out desperately as one familiar scent and an even more familiar aura exploded around him.

The scent was sweet, powerful and drugging. And the aura was latching onto his own with the same ferocity as his aura clung to hers.

He was moving before he could process his thoughts. Sesshomaru didn't even know he'd gone up the steps until he stood at the top. And by that time, he was frozen to the spot, his breath caught in his throat. Pulse racing, he stood, breathing in the scent of her and watching as his miko—his breathtaking, achingly beautiful miko—walked across the shrine courtyard.

She was just as stunning as he'd last seen her, and only a little changed. Her hair was longer, tumbling over her shoulders in shining waves. Her clouded eyes seemed serene. And she looked and smelled healthy, no longer crippled by her unexplained headaches.

Sesshomaru watched her for only a moment, soaking in the sight of her like a man starved of oxygen. Emotion clawed at his throat, squeezed his lungs, as he let himself take a moment simply to watch her.

It had been so long.

And he'd missed her like one missed the sun. He'd missed her like one missed water, and the mountains, and the sky. He'd missed her as if the color had drained from his world, and just by looking at her, he was seeing a spectrum of light and color for the first time.

Swallowing the unbidden emotion threatening to bring him to his knees, Sesshomaru moved toward her.

* * *

Pulling on a warm cardigan, Kagome stifled a yawn as she slipped out the door. Cool air wrapped around her, the quiet thrum of the city surrounding the shrine alerting her to the hour. Her alarm had been set for later that morning, but her internal alarm clock always seemed to wake her up early. This morning, she woke just before dawn.

No one else in the house had been awake when she'd stepped outside into the shrine courtyard, which she'd honestly been happy about. This time before anyone else was awake had become precious to her. It gave her time to be with her thoughts and enjoy the serenity of a quiet morning on her own. Today, as she moved through the courtyard, broom in hand as she swept up a few fallen leaves, she was even more thankful for the quiet as usual.

The night before, she'd been too restless to sleep. Something had felt off all night, and she couldn't quite place why.

All night she'd thought of Sesshomaru. Kagome repeatedly told herself that he was safe, that the war had kept him busy and that he would come for her soon. But it was hard to stay calm about it when she _knew_ the war was over. But according to everything Inuyasha had told her, Sesshomaru's work hadn't ended with the war.

It was hard to imagine Sesshomaru as a grandfather, but Rin may as well have been his own flesh and blood. When she'd married and moved up north, the Ookami she'd married became a part of Sesshomaru's pack—as well as the children they'd had.

Inuyasha had told her that his family had been right there in the middle of the war, that Rin's children, who are grown and powerful hanyou, were fighting alongside their allies. And Sesshomaru had gone to help them. Then after the war, as Western Lord, he'd been in charge of the clean up. The political side—making negotiations, ensuring those affected by the war had what they needed to survive. Then there was the physical clean up. Youkai existence was hard enough to keep secret. Add in a war, which was also kept secret, and things became difficult.

It all made sense, and Kagome truthfully understood why it was taking so long for her daiyoukai to come to her. But that didn't stop the anger. Over a year—he could have at least sent her a letter every now and then.

And then there was the fear. It may have only been about a year for her, but for him it had been centuries. How much had he changed? Had he cut his hair, too? Had his personality changed? What if he'd injured himself in the war? What was new about him that she didn't know?

The thought that there may be sides of him now that she didn't know scared her.

With a sigh, Kagome turned the broom in her hands and began sweeping. This was a chore that was strange without eyesight. She knew where she needed to sweep, and she could tell when the broom made contact with leaves. But in terms of dirt and dust, she didn't really know if she was succeeding in her cleaning endeavors or not.

Oh well. It's the thought that counts, right?

And if she just sat there all the time, she'd go out of her mind. He'll be here soon, Inuyasha had said. How soon? It had been a few days since that conversation, and so far she'd heard nothing.

If she didn't burst into tears when she found Sesshomaru, there was a good chance she'd punch him.

Dried leaves skittered across the ground, crumbling as the rough broom swept the ground. A gust of breeze rushed past her, sending the leaves up into the air—and with them, an unsettling ripple of power washed over her. But not the kind of unsettling she'd gotten while hunting jewel shards all those years ago. Not the kind of unsettling that meant danger.

The kind of unsettling that meant something was different. The kind that implied something big was waiting just around the corner. The kind that meant there was about to be a storm on your emotions.

Kagome froze, tucking her hair behind her ear as she let her reiki expand around her. She stiffened, feeling the presence across the shrine. Someone standing, someone watching her. His power twined with hers, his aura caressing her own in a way that was both tender and intimate—and familiar.

A soft gasp sliced through the air.

She would know that aura anywhere—she would know _him_ anywhere.

Her reiki mapped out her surroundings, and the shape of him formed in her mind's eye. Sesshomaru stood across the courtyard, at the top of the stone steps that led down to the sidewalk by the street. His build was just as powerful, just as familiar. It was as time had stood still just for him.

And then, as the tears spilled from her eyes and her trembling hands came to cover her mouth, he moved closer.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped only a few feet away. He swallowed the tightness in his throat, willed himself not to grab her and pull her into his arms. Not yet, he told himself. Wait. He wanted to look at her first—just look at her. Let himself see all that the years had taken from him. Let himself see the beauty of his mate. Five hundred years had passed and he had not once forgotten her face. He remembered her like it was just yesterday—but he had not considered the possibility of change. She was the same—same beautiful face, same passionate spirit. But if it were possible, she was even more radiant.

And those eyes—those clouded, pale, blue eyes nearly destroyed him.

They were unseeing, but they saw right through him. Stripped him bare to see right into his soul.

Kagome's hands trembled as she stepped closer, and Sesshomaru wondered if she knew that she was holding her breath. But then, he hadn't realized until that moment that he'd been holding his.

He swallowed, golden eyes following her movements as she slowly pulled her hands away from her mouth and reached out to him silently—searching and seeking. Sesshomaru forced himself to stay put, forced himself not to gather her into his arms and kiss her tears away.

Breaths hitched.

Tears fell.

Fingers caressed.

With a slow cautiousness, Kagome traced the lines of his jaw. She swallowed back a gasp, moving her fingers to trace the contours of his mouth, his nose and eyes. The first touch had been a test of his willpower, and it had nearly unraveled his sanity, but Sesshomaru remained still. He leaned into her touch and brought a hand up to hold her wrist, if only to feel her skin as he let her take her time to remember his body. She felt the tips of his ears, the softness of his long hair between her fingertips. And as she went, the trembling in her hands grew, her tears falling faster.

Everyone around her had changed or disappeared. Sango, Miroku, Kaede—gone with time. And Inuyasha was so different that it was almost difficult to process. Kagome had been overwhelmed with emotion when she'd seen him for the first time, and it was so good to see him. But it wasn't _him_. Not how she remembered, anyway. Not how she could actually see them.

He had changed, and while she remembered what he looked like for the most part, the smaller differences in him _now_ made her memories fuzzy. Inuyasha had told her that Kouga had piercings and a few tattoos now, and Inuyasha's hair was short and he had stubble. His old self had become a blur to her memory. And that hurt.

But Sesshomaru was here and he was beautiful and perfect and exactly the same as she remembered. Same long silky hair, same calm demeanor, same scent. And it dawned on Kagome that he did it all for her. He stayed the same so she would not forget his face when he finally found her again.

Thumbs tracing where she knew his markings to be, she took in a shaky breath. "Sesshomaru."

Hearing his name on her lips nearly brought him to his knees. " _Kagome._ "

At his soft murmur, she completely fell apart, and Sesshomaru pulled her into his strong embrace, holding her as if he was afraid she would disappear. He moved his hands down her back, pulling her closer as he pressed his nose to the crook her of neck—right over the scar that marked her as his. Her scent was soothing, calming. He had missed her—he had missed her more than anything. Five centuries endured without her—it had been hell. But she smelled healthy and she looked well, and he knew that his decision had been the right one.

Body shaking with great sobs, Kagome clung to him, her fingers fisting in his hair as she held onto him as tightly as she could.

A sudden wave of rage washed over her scent like a tidal wave. She pulled away, punching him in the shoulder. And then again. "I— I can understand about Inuyasha," she sobbed. "But _you!_ Where the _hell_ have you been? You've been here— You've been here all this time and I don't hear anything? It's been over a year, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru held her hands gently, stopping her from punching him. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" she shrieked. "You're _sorry?_ You could have sent a letter, a messenger— _Anything!_ "

Her anger overpowered the rest of her scent. It was spicy and thick and dark as it coated his senses—and damn it all if he didn't love it. He'd missed the scent of her. He'd missed the spark of her anger, the passion that seemed to make her scent flourish. Sesshomaru smiled softly, pulling his furious mate back into his arms and kissing her so soundly that her argument was completely forgotten. The anger in her scent dissipated, her arms going still. Sesshomaru let go of her wrists, moving his hands around her body to hold her close.

"If you are done screaming at me," Sesshomaru said against her lips, his voice watery with unexpected emotion, "I have five hundred years to make up for. I intend to start now."

At that moment, it did not matter who saw them. It did not matter that the shrine was technically a public place and would soon be open to visitors. None of it mattered. All that mattered was the strong arms around her waist, the hands pushing the hair from her neck, the lips on her skin. All that mattered was the way he was kissing her and the caress of his fingers dipping beneath her shirt.

"I have missed you," he said through gritted teeth, fangs grazing her mating scar, "every second of every day. I have thought of you—every moment for five hundred years."

Her breath hitched. "Sesshomaru—"

"Are you healthy?"

More tears falling, she gave him a gentle smile when he moved to look at her. "I'm fine. I had a minor surgery that cured my headaches."

There had never been more relieving words. It only solidified his knowledge that he'd done the right thing. If it meant keeping her safe, keeping her healthy, he would do it all over again.

Only now, he didn't have to.

When Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, she didn't ask where he was taking her. She didn't care. Using power she hadn't witnessed in far too long, he flashed away from the shrine, laying her down on soft grass when he touched ground again. His deep voice was warm and husky when he said, "Welcome home."

It was then that Kagome realized he'd brought her to his estate. Sesshomaru moved over her body, taking note of the somberness in her scent. At his low rumble, she smiled. "I've missed so much of your life."

Sesshomaru looked down at her with understanding. "I am immortal, mate," he said softly. "There is so much more."

"I know." She gave him a wobbly smile, her fingers threading through his hair. "I've missed you so much."

Brushing featherlight kisses against her skin, he moved up her body to find her lips. But he only kissed her briefly before cradling her face in his hands and pressing the tip of his nose to her jaw. Then just below her ear. Another to her chin and the tip of her nose.

"You have me," he said against her skin. "You have me until the end of time. I am yours, mate, and you are mine."

"I am yours," she breathed.

Sesshomaru growled, low and sensual, against her neck. "I have missed too many years with you. I will miss no more."

Pushing her shirt up, he tugged it over her head and moved his mouth down the column of her throat. Her breath came out in short puffs.

"Wait— My family—" Kagome moaned when his fingers hooked into the waistband of her jeans. "They'll worry."

Sesshomaru nosed her collarbone, her cleavage, rumbling with satisfaction at the desire he found in her scent. "I left a note."

Kagome blinked. She should have known. Even five hundred years later, her daiyoukai was the same—efficient, thorough, never missing a beat. She laughed, wiping her stray tears with the heel of her palm. "When did you— It doesn't matter. Of course you did."

"Are you complaining, my miko?"

The smile she gave him was brighter than the sun. "How could I ever complain when I finally have you again?"

"You will have me always," he said. "Always."

They spent the day making up for lost time, just as Sesshomaru had said they would. He reacquainted himself with her body, cherished each and every freckle on her skin. And only when they were both spent and Kagome's tears finally dried did he carry her inside—into their new home, where they would have many more centuries to replace the ones they'd lost.

And then they slept.

Wrapped around each other, they slept as if they hadn't slept in years. Of course, without his mate, what sleep Sesshomaru had gotten was never peaceful. But with Kagome in his arms, with her scent surrounding him and her softness against him, Sesshomaru slept _hard_.

He knew that he would have to take her back to the shrine, to explain everything and meet the family that had inadvertently given him the world in blessing him with Kagome. But that would come later. For now, he couldn't bring himself to leave the futon. Not when he'd finally found his mate again.

Kagome stirred beside him, heaving out a long sigh and stretching. Her eyes opened, blinking but not squinting against the morning light. Her reiki swirled around him, her aura entwining with his, and then she smiled.

"You're really here." She yawned. "I was afraid that it was all a dream."

Tracing gentle circles on the bare skin of her back, he kissed her brow. "I am real," he said softly. "I'm surprised to find you awake so early."

Kagome smiled, snuggling against his chest. "You know I've always loved the morning."

"You have."

Her hands smoothed up his chest, up his neck to cradle his face. Sesshomaru turned, pressing a kiss to the tender skin of her palm. "I have so much to tell you," she said. "And so many questions—about Rin and the war and everything that I've missed."

"Hnn." Pulling her closer, he brushed the tip of his nose along her jaw. "Later."

"Later," she agreed. And then she snuggled closer, stifling another yawn. "Tell me about the sunrise."

Allowing a small smile, Sesshomaru looked out through the open screens to the morning outside and began to paint her a picture, sparing no details. And it was then that Sesshomaru saw, for the first time in centuries, how magnificent the sunrise was.

Perhaps it was only the sunrise he found so breathtaking.

But he was inclined to think it was her.


End file.
